Master & Student of Bushinryuu
by Memphis Long
Summary: One of my earlier works. A story about the heir of Bushin-ryuu (Guy) and a self-created character I made who is to eventually become his successor. Replies to this one would be great.
1. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

Master of Bushin, Student of Bushin - Chapter One  
  
Crimson's eyes stared hard at his foe, searching for some sort of break in his opponent's defenses. He waited as patiently as he possibly could, but Crimson wasn't a fighter who was much for waiting for an opponent's first move. Suddenly with a shout, Crimson thrust his foot forward, trying to crush his opponent's guard. Still nothing, as his opponent simply parried the attack. Crimson then tried his hand at a forward palm thrust. Missed. His opponent easily blocked the lazily thrown attack, and countered with a blow to Crimson's abdomen. Staggering, Crimson fought back the hurt. His opponent took this time to somewhat gloat.  
  
"You know, you could be a bit more smarter in your attack strategy..."  
  
Crimson burned with anger. It had been months now that he had been training with Guy, and Guy still was giving him the business in terms of fighting. Crimson, with another karate yell, rushed Guy. Guy sat there in his normal stance, seemingly more than ready for Crimson's attack. Crimson ran at Guy, and as Guy prepared to counter, Crimson jumped and somersaulted over him gracefully, his chain glistening about his neck in the sunlight. Guy watched as Crimson sailed over his head, and quickly turned around to face him.  
  
"How was that?", Crimson asked, smirking. Guy looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Not only did you not capitalize off that move, but I heard you land. You would've been dead if you were fighting Ibuki..."  
  
"But...", Crimson started, "...I'm not fighting her, am I?"  
  
Guy nodded. Then with unnerving quickness, Guy seemingly vanished to the human eye. Crimson hesitated, waiting for Guy to appear. A blow to the back of his head sent Crimson whirling to smack back at the unseen fist. Suddenly a kick from behind him directed at his head. Crimson could practically hear Guy's foot cut the air from behind him. Quickly ducking underneath the blow, Crimson thrust his left elbow out backwards and hit something solid. Suddenly Guy reappeared, staggering backwards. Crimson whirled around, and ran towards Guy. Jumping through the air once more, Crimson thought he had this victory.  
  
"*This one's MINE!*", Crimson though triumphantly. Just as quick as Crimson had hit Guy, he was back on his feet. Crouching slightly, Guy jumped high into the air, twirling with his leg extended.  
  
"KI-YAHH!"  
  
Guy's Bushin-Senpukyaku sent the young Bushin crashing back into the cold ground. Crimson coughed, then spat upon the ground angrily. He didn't hesitate any longer, and quickly got to his feet, only to see Guy rocketing towards him in a super move. Crimson blocked the kicks, and parried the punches without too much damage being done to himself. Thrusting his left fist outward once more at Guy, Crimson had an idea. As Guy took the fist in his hand to block, Crimson's face broke into a grin. Suddenly with chi energy rising from his right hand from his arms to his fingertips, Crimson gathered his energy, and flung his super fireball, the Bushin-Hadouryuken, directly at Guy. The Bushin's master's eyes went wide as the projectile hit him square in the chest, knocking him down. Crimson thought he would be able to capitalize on Guy's fallen form, but Guy quickly got up.  
  
"That was impressive. But it's not strong enough."  
  
Crimson looked at Guy with an incredulous look on his dark-skinned face. "Not strong enough? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Exactly what I said...", Guy said plaintively. "...The move *looks* dangerous, but it's far from being at it's full potential."  
  
"Whatever...", Crimson said. Getting back into his fighting stance, he added: "You wanna' continue this?"  
  
Guy didn't answer. Instead, with another burst of speed, Guy rushed at Crimson. Crimson ran towards Guy, and prepared for confrontation. Crimson then kicked outwards, directed straight at Guy. He missed. Guy became a blur again as he practically warped THROUGH Crimson. Crimson's eyes went wide as he tried to turn around. Too late. Guy skidded to a stop and decided to end this bout.  
  
"Hissatsu...!", Guy exclaimed. Thrusting out his left arm, Guy's hand found Crimson's right shoulder, grabbed it, and spun his student to face him.. Guy's eyes went white with chi energy as he initiated his attack to his student.  
  
"BUSHIN MUSOU RENGE...!"  
  
Crimson saw everything within his eyesight go black as he saw only flashes of Guy's fists and feet hit him with deadly mastered precision. But without warning, Guy stopped the super attack before he seriously injured his student. Crimson hit the ground on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. At the most, the wind was knocked out of him. Guy waited patiently for his student to catch his breath with a slight smile across his lips. Crimson finally, but shakily, got to his feet.  
  
"HOW in the heck did you do that?", Crimson asked in sheer awe. Guy's expression stayed the same.  
  
"When you truly master Bushin, you'll know how..."  
  
Crimson cringed. He hated when Guy kept secrets from him. "Fine, fine. Don't tell me."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't...", Guy said crossing his arms. "That's it for today, Crimson. You did good, but not as well as you could have."  
  
"I'll do better next time, Guy. Trust me on that.", Crimson said. Bowing to each other respectfully, Crimson shook Guy's hand afterwards. A sudden thought manifested itself in Crimson's mind.  
  
"Hey, Guy...", he started, "...How come you don't make me call you 'Sensai' or 'Master'?"  
  
An unusual question, but Guy had an answer for it nonetheless. "Simple... I don't consider myself a true master of the art of Bushinryuu yet. Many others do, but I know I'm not up to the level Master Zeku had reached before me. He was definitely a true master of the Bushin technique."  
  
"Ah. I get it", Crimson said, nodding for effect. He remembered Guy talking of a warrior of Bushin named Zeku who was one of the greatest masters of the art. When Zeku was nearing old age, he selected Guy to be his successor. Training Guy in the ways of Bushin, Zeku prepared for the day Guy would become the next master. When that day came, Guy fought Zeku for supremacy of the legendary title of 'Bushin Master'. It was a hard-fought battle, but Guy was the victor. Zeku was never heard from again, which made Crimson wonder: To become the master of Bushin, you have to fight your teacher to the death? Maybe he'd ask Guy about it later...  
  
**************  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
****************  
  
Crimson walked through the busy streets of Japan with Guy, observing the sights.  
  
"*Man, I've been here six months, and I'm still amazed.*", Crimson said, looking upwards at the sky. He just remembered that Guy hadn't told him where exactly they were going.  
  
"Um, Guy? Where are we going?"  
  
"To see a friend.", Guy simply said without much emphasis. Crimson nodded, and the two continued on their trek. As they walked, they noticed commotion from not too far ahead of them. People shouting and yelling.  
  
"Something's up!", Crimson said to Guy. Guy nodded, and both walked a little bit faster to the destination of all the ruckus. When they got there, they weren't surprised to see what was going on. Some thugs trying to push up on a store owner. But what the commotion was about is that one was brandishing a gun. The leader of the ruffians was yelling at the store owner.  
  
"What did we TELL you! We wanted the protection money from your store, and NOW! So, hand it over quickly, or Bison won't be happy with me, and I won't be happy with YOU!"  
  
"We don't want or need any 'protection'!", the store owner said to the leader of the group. "We're perfectly fine! And, besides -urk!"  
  
The leader picked up the frightened store owner by his shirt collar, his legs dangling in the air. "Listen, twerp. I won't stand for anymore of this garbage. Now, cut the bull and hand over the cash!"  
  
"NO! I won't!", the store owner said. The leader of the thugs then called for the other ruffian who was carrying the gun. The gun-carrying thug then took the scared store clerk, and then turned him around to the frightened onlookers.  
  
"Let it be known that THIS is what happens when you cross Balrog of Shadaloo!", the gun-toting man said. As he put the pistol to the owner's throat, the gun disappeared from his grasp.  
  
"What the...?" The thugs all looked around, searching for the person who stole the gun away.  
  
"Looking for this?", Guy said, twirling the gun. Crimson got into a fighting stance next to him. Guy recognized the leader of the ruffians as Shadaloo's number one boxer Balrog. Why was Guy not surprised that the least important out of the three grand masters would be taking money in Shadaloo's name from decent innocent civilians? Meanwhile, Balrog saw the red fighting garb of the man with the gun and instantly recognized him.  
  
"You? The Bushin twerp? Boys, get those two!", Balrog said pointing at the Bushin duo. Guy with a shrug, threw the pistol high into the air. The thugs, stupid as they were, looked up at the spinning firearm. Guy used that opportunity to run towards two of the thugs, and knocked them both to the floor with his 'Dashing Crescent' attack. Crimson flipped over one of Balrog's lackeys, and thrust his arm forward, neatly catching the thug in the back with his Hadouryuken projectile. Staggering slightly, the gangster turned around to face Crimson. With a scowl, the thug charged the Bushin student.  
  
"Toro!", Crimson exclaimed, stepping away avoiding the charging ruffian. As the thug went by Crimson, Crimson then did a rising spin kick, causing the man to crash into his own squad. Guy jumped off the wall of the store, and with a "KI-YAH!", thrust his elbow downwards, catching one thug on his skull, knocking him out quickly and effectively.  
  
"This grows boring...", Guy muttered, dusting off his hands. But at that moment, his student called out.  
  
"Watch out, Guy!", Crimson exlaimed, pointing momentarily before continuing to fight. Guy turned around, and saw one thug approaching him with a garbage can raised high over his head. Flipping over and past the thug, Guy thrust his foot down in mid-air, kicking the garbage can onto the thug's head. Crying out in pain, the thug ran crazily, straight toward Crimson. Crimson tensed up, then with a karate yell, promptly used his Hassouken attack to send the thug upwards into the air, and crashing down towards another one of his own men.  
  
"Damn it! Get off me, you goof!", Balrog said angrily, shoving his lackey back into the fray. The ruffian was sent back towards Balrog in a heap as Crimson smacked him with a Hadouryuken. The boxer watched in resignation as his lackey staggered backwards past him and fell out. As Guy and Crimson stood back to back in their ready stances, they realized all of Balrog's thug were downed. Guy looked up momentarily, and the gun came back down into his hand. Tossing it aside, Guy looked at Balrog, and simply said:  
  
"One minute? Shoush (Pathetic)."  
  
All the people who were watching clapped and whistled as Balrog's thugs all got up and ran for it, but to no avail. The police soon arrived on the scene, and caught them all before they could even get far enough to split up. Crimson smiled at that, and Guy turned back to Balrog, who was enraged.  
  
"There won't be any more 'protection money' coming from this man, so you'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you."  
  
Balrog looked at Guy with a smirk. "What's good for ME? I'll show you!"  
  
With a grunt, Balrog's attire busted off of him, revealing his fighting attire of a blue tanktop and boxing shorts of the same color.  
  
"NOW let's see if you're as good with the real deal, punk!", Balrog said. Guy didn't make a move towards Balrog to confront him. Instead of doing just that, Guy turned to Crimson.  
  
"You're going to fight him.", Guy said. Crimson's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"Me? Fight him? That's BALROG, not Dan!", Crimson said, pointing. Guy looked at Crimson as if disgusted.  
  
"You can gain experience by this... Are you willing to fight or are you not?", Guy asked his student. Crimson gulped, then nodded.  
  
"I understand. I'm ready...", Crimson said quietly. Stepping forward, he stared hard at Balrog and got into his fighting stance. "Ikuzora!", Crimson said with a come-here gesture directed at Balrog. All Balrog did was laugh.  
  
"Hey, Bushin. You're sending your little toy soldier here to try and beat me? You're dumber than you look! Then again, maybe not. I guess you're too scared to fight me, and would rather see your little punk friend here take the beating for ya'!"  
  
"Enough talk...", Guy said quietly. "...Will you fight him, or not?"  
  
"Oh yeah...", Balrog said with a chuckle, "...I'll fight him all right. Hey kid, prepared to get pummeled!"  
  
Crimson stayed in his fighting stance, preparing himself mentally for his first tough fight. He knew Guy believed in him, but did he believe that he could win? 


	2. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

-Chapter Two-  
  
Crimson breathed calmly, awaiting the first move from the hulking boxer Balrog. Guy simply stood a few feet away, watching Crimson. The boxer broke into a cocky grin and finally made the first move, charging at the young Bushin with his patented Dash Punch. Crimson's eyes went wide upon realizing how quickly Balrog moved, then he quickly stepped away from the long reach of the attack. Letting Balrog go past him, Crimson turned and sent a fist to the boxer's back. Balrog turned around angrily.  
  
"Hey, punk! That's a cheap shot!", he said in a fury at Crimson. Crimson hardly blinked, infuriating Balrog even more. Balrog with an animal-like growl, attacked Crimson again with another punch. Crimson parried the first blow, but Balrog then crossed up and swung with another punch from his other fist that sent Crimson whirling in a daze.  
  
"*Gee whiz... He's strong!*", Crimson realized. Getting back into his stance, the young Bushin ninja leapt away from Balrog as the boxer came towards him in a Dashing Upper. Crimson hadn't made many attempts to counter Balrog yet, but he was waiting patiently for an opening, which was *exactly* how Guy taught him... As Balrog continued his bout with Crimson, the younger Bushin fighter finally saw an opportunity to strike back. Balrog, in a yell, swung extra-hard at Crimson's face.  
  
"*Now it's MY TURN!*", thought a triumphant Crimson. Ducking under the hit, he punched Balrog hard underneath the jaw, sending the burly boxer upwards into the air. Before Balrog could counter, Crimson gathered his chi, and soon launched off into the air with Balrog.  
  
"Rising... TRIUMPH!", called out Crimson as he did his variation of Guy's Bushin-Hassouken. Two fists smacked Balrog across his face, followed up with an elbow to his throat, then Crimson finished the move by performing an aerial flip backwards off of Balrog's chest, sending the boxer crashing into a nearby wall, making him careen into several garbage cans. Crimson landed on one knee, breathing somewhat heavily, but quickly got to his feet. Adjusting his hat, Crimson looked at the approving face of Guy, then the crowd, who was in awe.  
  
"Korezo... Bushin ryuu! (This is Bushin style!)", Crimson said to the crowd. The crowd responded with cheers. But as quickly as the crowd began to cheer, there was suddenly silence.  
  
"Um...?", Crimson started. Turning around, he was greeted with a straight punch to his face that cleared him all the way into the street. Rolling along the ground, Crimson rolled into a defensive stance.  
  
"It ain't over yet, kid...", Balrog threatened with a raised fist. Crimson then got into his relaxed fighting position, and then ran clear at Balrog. Balrog charged himself up, then attacked to counter Crimson. Crimson saw the punch directed his way, and had an idea.  
  
"*I'll use the same attack Guy did!*"  
  
As Balrog's fist was about to connect with the lower torso of Crimson, Crimson launched up into the air, flipping past the boxer as if in slow motion. Landing on the ground, Crimson charged up his chi, preparing to use the special Bushin attack... Balrog turned around, and tried to sweep Crimson with a low punch directed at the ground. The young Bushin fighter recognized the danger and jumped, pushing out his leg in the process. Balrog rocked on his heels as Crimson's kick smacked him in the head.  
  
"Argh! NOW I'm mad!", Balrog said, spitting. Dashing like a Buffalo at Crimson once more, Crimson thrust a hand forward, calling out the name of another move.  
  
"HADOURYUKEN!"  
  
Balrog was knocked to the floor by the projectile. Getting up to his feet shakily, Balrog wiped blood from his lip. He was steaming mad. This punk kid was getting the better of him? Not on his life!  
  
"You feel like giving up yet, Barlog?", Crimson said, intentionally messing up Balrog's name. The boxer was seething with rage. NOW this kid was making it personal. Spitting amongst the ground again, Balrog ran once more at Crimson. Crimson was prepared for the attack, after all, all Balrog knows how to do is punch, right? WRONG. As Crimson prepared for another punch, Balrog suddenly rose into the air with his Buffalo Head attack. Balrog's thick skull connected with Crimson's, sending Crimson spiraling onto the floor.  
  
"*What...in the heck... was that?*" Crimson was more surprised that he could formulate a coherent thought after that crushing attack... As he got to his feet slowly, Crimson realized he just made what possibly could've been another possibly fatal mistake. Five quick blows to his ribs and abdomen sent Crimson right back onto the pavement where he previously had fallen. Now Balrog had the upper hand. Crimson then took the full brunt of Balrog's punch attacks, receiving an uppercut to his jaw, a blow to his chest, and a deliberate punch to his kidneys. The boxer attacked with the speed and ferocity of a caged lion, and the Bushin student couldn't even keep his guard up... In less than four minutes, the tide had turned and Crimson was bleeding from the mouth prostrated on the ground, Balrog was standing over him, the crowd was a hushed whisper, and Guy simply stood there, STILL not coming to the aide of his student. Balrog picked Crimson up by the front of his shirt, which was now dirty and spotted with blood.  
  
"Well, it looks like the better man won. Say goodnight, chump. Sweet dreams...", Balrog said with a chuckle. At that moment, Guy sprung into action. Jumping into the fray that was Balrog and Crimson, he ordered Balrog to cease the fight.  
  
"...And what if I don't want to?", Balrog taunted. Crimson looked at Guy with a dazed look. Guy realized that he might've been at fault for putting Crimson in a match like this so early in his training. Guy then stepped in front of Balrog.  
  
"Listen... Leave Crimson be. Otherwise, I will have to inflict harsh punishment on you...", Guy said calmly, eyes unblinking. Balrog looked around at the crowd, then looked directly at Guy. With a chuckle, Balrog then performed one of the worst things someone could do another person... With a loud snort, Balrog promptly spat on Guy's face.  
  
"I'm sooo scared..." Balrog said in a mock-whining voice. Dropping Crimson on the ground, he then smacked Guy away from in front of him. Guy wiped the gob of saliva off his face and glared at Balrog.  
  
"You have no honor...", Guy said pointing an accusing finger in Balrog's direction. The burly boxer simply laughed.  
  
"Took ya' that long to figure that out? Boy, you ARE stupid!"  
  
"You'll be sorry...", Crimson forewarned to Balrog from his spot on the floor. Balrog looked down at Guy's student with a look of contempt.  
  
"Shaddup, you!", Balrog said, giving Crimson a kick, sending the young Bushin ninja sprawling. As Balrog returned his attentions to Guy, but... he was gone!  
  
"Not again...", Balrog said quietly. As he said that, a unseen fist punched him in the face. Balrog looked left to right, expecting to see an arm, a hand, anything. But nothing such showed up. Swinging blindly at what he couldn't see, Balrog swung hard out towards him side, and in return a Whirlwind Kick was directed in his direction. As Balrog hit the floor, Guy blurred back into focus.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you, Balrog, but if you insist in doing so, I'll be for-"  
  
"Shut da' hell up, you little twerp! I'll kill you for this!", Balrog roared, lashing out at Guy. The Bushin master simply awaited the oncoming attack from Balrog, parried it, then as chi energy formed an aura around him, Guy rushed forward at the boxer in a dazzling myriad of attacks. Crossing up Balrog with a three-in-one fist combination, Guy changed in mid- attack to a random flurry of kicks, then finished it off with a flying roundhouse that crashed against Balrog's skull. Balrog hit the ground, spun backwards in the pavement, hit a wall and then lied still, obviously unconscious. The crowd soon began cheering hysterically when previously they were scared and frightened. Guy nodded, and helped Crimson to a standing position.  
  
"I didn't realize you weren't ready to stand up to his level in terms of strength, Crimson. For that, I apologize.", Guy said to his young student. Crimson smiled weakly, beginning to feel a bit better.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Guy. I'll be fine... I hope."  
  
The store owner (who also was watching the entire fight) came out of the camouflage that was the crowd and thanked both Crimson and Guy.  
  
"Thank you so very much. I don't know what might've happened if you two didn't show up. Those Shadaloo thugs are always bothering me for protection money. For what reason, I'll never know..."  
  
"Well, if they show up again, we'll be around to stop them. You have my word as a Bushin Ninja.", Guy said, shaking the store owner's hand. Crimson smiled and shook the owner's hand as well.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about a thing. We'll handle them if they want to come back and pick a fight.", Crimson said with a smile. Without Guy's aid, Crimson was able to continue walking with Guy towards a destination he still didn't much about. Where exactly was Guy planning on taking Crimson? He still didn't know...  
  
***********  
  
Later That Day  
  
***********  
  
Crimson was feeling better, but he was still wasn't in top condition. His ribs were bruised, and his face was puffy. Guy looked at his student with a look of concern.  
  
"You're absolutely sure you don't want to go head back? You aren't in the best of health right now...", Guy said quietly. Crimson nodded. He knew Guy felt guilty about arranging that match with him and Balrog, but he wasn't going to address that situation..  
  
"It's okay...", Crimson said with a smile. "...I'll be fine. Besides, I *still* want to know where we're going."  
  
"Fine by me. We'll continue then.", Guy said nonchalantly. Crimson watched Guy as they continued their trip to wherever they were going to. Crimson noticed how Guy spoke only when necessary, and took note of his quiet, almost stoic, demeanor.  
  
"*Must come with the job, I guess.*", Crimson thought with a shake of his head as if saddened by the idea of it. The Bushin duo were making their way past the city lights and into the outskirts of the surrounding city. Crimson eyed the area closely.  
  
"You said we were going to meet a friend out here, I recall...", Crimson trailed off. Guy nodded, and continued ahead. Crimson was beginning to get a bit annoyed at Guy's secretive ways, but followed Guy anyway. Finally, a few metres ahead, Guy finally stopped.  
  
"We're here...", Guy announced. Crimson saw a dojo not too far ahead. This was the place? Who was Guy planning on seeing? All these questions spun in Crimson's mind, when suddenly the voice of Guy broke his thoughts.  
  
"Are you coming?", his calm voice replied. Crimson nodded, and quickly caught up with the Bushin master.  
  
******  
  
The Dojo  
  
******  
  
"What's the deal with this place, anyway?", Crimson said, looking around at the interior. The dojo seemed old, yet it was in perfect condition. Guy was at the far end of the small dojo.  
  
"Right outside this place, this dojo... is where I fought Master Zeku for the title of Bushin Master.", Guy said solemnly.  
  
"*That's odd... I've never seen Guy show that much emotion before...*", Crimson realized. Guy seemed almost... saddened.  
  
"What's wrong, Guy? You seem... troubled or something, man...", Crimson said in a low voice. Guy looked at his student with a slight smile.  
  
"Hm. I guess I never honestly did tell you how a Bushin student actually *becomes* a Master, did I?", Guy said quietly. Crimson shook his head no.  
  
"Then I'll tell you now. Sit.", Guy said. Both took seats on the decorated floor of the dojo. Guy began his story as Crimson listened eagerly.  
  
"This is the place where *all* of the ninjas of Bushinryuu go to challenge the Bushin Master. In order to become the next master, not only do you have to defeat the current master, you have to *kill* him."  
  
Crimson's eyes went wide at that. Kill? The young fighter knew that Bushin forbade senseless killing, but that didn't seem like Guy's nature... Was it? Crimson then asked Guy a question regarding the subject.  
  
"You killed your own Master? Isn't that somewhat honorless?", Crimson said. Guy shook his head no.  
  
"It is honorless if you are doing it in cold blood. Master Zeku and I prepared for that day, even as he was training me. We both knew when the time had come, I would have to prove to him I could be the successor of the Bushin style. We battled with no anger, jealousy or rage in our hearts... just respect."  
  
Crimson listened to each word as if they were the last he'd ever hear. If the time had come, would he have to fight Guy, and kill him? It didn't sound right. But wait a minute...  
  
"What about the other way around?", Crimson asked. "...What if the student loses to the teacher?"  
  
Guy's look became a look of understanding what Crimson was getting at. "I know what you're thinking, and no, if the student loses to the Master, he or she won't be killed."  
  
"That's a relief.", Crimson said with a sigh. But he realized that Guy wasn't telling him something. "...There is more, right? So what happens to the student?"  
  
"The student will never become a true master of Bushin style. If he has the courage to face the master of Bushin, he must win. Or face the consequences, which could even mean banishment. And it's happened before...", came Guy's curt reply. THAT got Crimson's attention.  
  
"Oh.", was the only response Crimson could muster up. Guy noticed his student's worried expression. Getting up to his feet, Guy told Crimson to do the same.  
  
"Listen, Crimson...", Guy started, "...You don't need to worry about becoming the successor of Bushin for many years to come."  
  
"I know...", Crimson said in return to Guy, "...But I don't know if when the time comes to me to challenge you, I'll be able to finish the deed. I just don't know if it's in me..."  
  
"Ah...", Guy said, raising a finger, "...But how do you know you'll win? For all you know, you could be banished from the teachings of Bushin for the rest of your life..."  
  
Crimson was taken aback by Guy's harsh words, but by now he had learned to let it brush off his back. Crimson knew that the words Guy said were to somewhat fire up his confidence and boost his belief that he could overcome the naysayers and people who believed he couldn't become Bushin.  
  
"Well, Guy...", Crimson said to his teacher, "...I'm sure I'll be ready when the time comes to challenge you."  
  
"Heh, you'd *better* be ready.", Guy said with a slight chuckle emanating from his mouth.  
  
"...I won't spare you anything when the time for battle arrives..."  
  
Crimson chuckled nervously as he wiped a drop of sweat off his brow. He was beginning to wonder if this line of work was for him or not. As he thought, Guy made a move towards the back of the dojo. Crimson observed Guy, and followed close by. As they approached the back of the small dojo, Guy reached for something. Crimson didn't exactly see what his teacher was looking for.  
  
"Um...Guy?", Crimson directed at Guy. Guy paid no attention to Crimson. His hand moved along the wall, as if searching for something.  
  
"Ah. Here it is...", Guy said quietly to himself as if Crimson wasn't there. Suddenly a hidden door in the wall swung free, revealing an expansive back area. Crimson looked at the sights. A myriad of plants and small trees, exotic and bright, a small lake, and a tombstone...  
  
"This is where Master Zeku rests in peace, Crimson.", Guy said, pointing at the tombstone. The duo slowly approached the grave of Guy's teacher. Crimson had a hard time understanding the words and kanji on Zeku's grave because he hadn't fully grasped the language and overall culture of Japan yet in his six-month stay with Guy.  
  
"It says, 'Here lies a Master of the deadly ninja art of Bushinryuu. A great man, and a noble leader of the Bushin Ninjas.'", Guy said quietly. Crimson watched as Guy got down to one knee and rested a hand against the tombstone of Master Zeku.  
  
"Master...I'll never forget the words you told me. They help me even now, and for that, I'm forever grateful...", Guy said, his voice barely a whisper. Crimson imitated Guy and got down to one knee also. Guy turned to his young student.  
  
"I would like to pay homage as well.", Crimson said to Guy. Guy nodded and smiled as the two continued to pay their respects to the former Master of Bushinryuu. Crimson realized as he silently listened to Guy's words of honor and respect, that in Guy's mind, Master Zeku was not only a teacher and fellow member of Bushin, but a friend as well. 


	3. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

After the Bushin duo paid their respects to Master Zeku, they continued on their collective journey. Heading even farther from the city, Crimson wondered where they were going next. Guy must've noticed Crimson's thoughtful expression and spoke of where they were headed next.  
  
"We're going to the tournament.", Guy said. Crimson smiled. The tournament! Guy hadn't brought him along to the Street Fighter tournament in awhile. Crimson had gotten eliminated in the previous tournament by Ken's student Sean, and that somewhat dampened the young Bushin's fighting spirit. Crimson vowed that if he ever fought Sean again, things would be different. But he wasn't focused on that. He wanted to know who Guy was fighting this time around.  
  
"So, who's the opponent, Guy?", Crimson asked. The Bushin Master answered.  
  
"Ken Masters."  
  
Crimson looked surprised. The US Martial Arts champion? He wondered if Guy could defeat Ken.  
  
"*Aw, of course he can... After all, Guy IS the Bushin Master. No problem at all...*", Crimson reasoned with himself. The young Bushin student then had another thought.  
  
"Hey, Guy...", Crimson began, "...What about me? Did you set up a match for me, by any chance?"  
  
Guy looked at his student. Then he nodded.  
  
**********  
  
(At The Tournament)  
  
**********  
  
Guy stood with Crimson awaiting his match. The fighting area wasn't very elegant, but rustic, if even that. It was a rocky area, with pebbles rising from the ground. Low grasses and a few trees dotted the open area. Crimson noticed to his left a dojo in the distance, and to his right, a waterfall that was flowing freely.  
  
"*Hey...Don't I KNOW this place...?*"  
  
Crimson didn't have a chance to finish his thought, however. The other fighters and onlookers who watched the fight stepped aside as a large fighter stepped through the crowd. Crimson recognized him, but didn't know his name. The man wore a cape about his huge chiseled form, and on his arms and legs were jagged scars in an X formation. Crimson whistled.  
  
"How did he get battle scars like that? Fighting bears?*", he wondered. The announcer of the match then spoke of the fighter's name.  
  
"Here is the challenger... Hailing from the Soviet Union, he is the 'Red Cyclone' of Russia, Zangief!"  
  
Applause broke out at the mention of Zangief's name. It was obvious that some of his comrades had came to cheer him on as well. Crimson clapped as Guy quietly looked on. Another fighter soon made his way through the crowd, wearing an off-white gi and carrying a worn-out white duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The small crowd began cheering before the announcer could even introduce the fighter, and for good reason. After all, everyone knew who he was.  
  
"Ryu...", Crimson said in amazement. Ryu, with a quiet air about him, simply dropped his bag at a nearby tree, and prepared to fight Zangief. Zangief smiled, and tossed his cape into the crowd, flexing his huge muscles as intimidation. After tightening his headband, and then adjusting his gloves, Ryu simply lowered into his fighting stance without any conversation of fanfare at all. Soon, a referee made his way to the upcoming match. Raising his arm, the referee looked at both Ryu and Zangief to make sure they already knew the rules. Ryu and Zangief both nodded. Bringing down his hand, the referee started the match!  
  
"ENGAGE!"  
  
**********  
  
(After The Fight)  
  
**********  
  
"Man, that was one awesome fight, Guy.", Crimson said enthusiastically. Guy nodded.  
  
"Well-fought by both fighters, but Ryu was the victor. I haven't seen many people get up under their own power when Ryu uses the Metsu Shouryuken, but Zangief is a strong fighter. He'll manage.", Guy said, giving Crimson a full analysis of the match the two had just seen. As Ryu was making his way past the crowd who was cheering his name, he noticed Guy. With a slight smile, he made his way towards the Bushin Ninja.  
  
"Well, Guy. I did not think you'd be in this tournament this time around.", the Shotokan fighter said with a slight accent in his voice. Guy smiled and nodded.  
  
"You should know I never turn my back from a challenge, Ryu."  
  
Then, turning his attention to Crimson (who still was in slight shock that the greatest Street Fighter was now in his presence), Ryu extended his hand to the young Bushin.  
  
"Guy has told me much about you. I have heard you are to become the successor of Bushin, a noble title.", Ryu said. Crimson nodded proudly.  
  
"That's right... I've been training with Guy for about a year now, and I hope to become a master of Bushinryuu just like Guy is teaching me to.", Crimson replied. Ryu nodded approvingly.  
  
"Very good then... I hope you are prepared for the challenges that will follow, young warrior. They will only become greater as you continue in your journey to become a master of the Bushin arts. Remember that.", Ryu said quietly. Crimson nodded, understanding each word Ryu spoke.  
  
"Well...", Guy said, "...I won't keep you here, then. You should probably be on your way to a new opponent, am I correct?"  
  
"True.", Ryu said. "I do have more training and opponents to encounter at the time. It was good to see you, Guy. May our paths cross again sometime in the near future."  
  
"Yes, may they cross again...", Guy said with a smile. Shaking Guy and Crimson's hand once more, Ryu picked up his duffel bag from it's spot by the tree, and continue on his trek. Crimson watched as Ryu made his way into a nearby woodland, and disappeared through the underbrush of trees and high-growing grasses.  
  
"That was Ryu... wow.", Crimson said in sheer awe. Guy tapped Crimson on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Ahem. It seems as if your match will come first... again.", Guy said briefly. Crimson turned around to face guy with an expression of sheer surprise.  
  
"Again? I just took a beating from Balrog, and now I've got to fight again, and this fast?", Crimson said with a sigh following. He then looked at Guy's stern look, and knew there wasn't any way out of this upcoming match.  
  
********  
  
(The Match)  
  
********  
  
Crimson stood in the same area that he watched Ryu and Zangief battle. Awaiting his opponent, he heard a familiar voice being mentioned by the fight announcer.  
  
"And now, hailing from the US, here's the intermediate division Street Fighter champion, the Air Force ace... Aaron Volpe!"  
  
The crowd cheered their approval. Crimson went slack-jawed. Aaron Volpe? Here? Sure enough, Volpe made his way through the crowd, slapping high- fives and smiling all the while. When he noticed Crimson, Volpe stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Well! I didn't expect to see you here, sir Crimson. Where hast thou been?", Volpe said. Crimson cocked his head at a funny angle as he examined the new Aaron Volpe. He certainly was different. High hair that fell over his forehead in a few places, and shiny dog tags adorned his neck. Not to mention that Aaron was, well, beefed up. Crimson realized that Aaron must've been training hard in the air force to have such a strong frame.  
  
"*Hm. I don't remember him speaking olde English, though... Oh well...*", thought Crimson.  
  
"Well, Aaron, where have you kept yourself? What are you DOING here, anyway?", Crimson said, moving forward to shake Aaron's hand. Aaron still smiled.  
  
"Well, I've been in the Air Force and working with Interpol for awhile now, my friend. And what I'm doing here? Well, that's classified information...", Aaron trailed off.  
  
"Oh...", Crimson said. Aaron then snapped his fingers and grinned.  
  
"...That doesn't mean I won't tell you anyway. I'm here with Chun-Li and Charlie to investigate the vile sponsor of this tournament, the ruthless, evil, and not to mention just plain bad, M.Bison."  
  
"Ah, I see. My teacher Guy is also actively searching for Bison also, but in the meantime, we've both entered this tournament.", Crimson said. Aaron nodded. Soon enough, the referee walked over to them.  
  
"Are you two ready?", he asked the fighters. Aaron nodded, and Crimson gave the thumbs up.  
  
"Very well then. On my signal, engage.", the referee said, raising his arm in the process. The two fighters looked at each other, nodding. The referee brought down his arm quickly, signaling the match had began!  
  
"ENGAGE!"  
  
Crimson ran towards Aaron in a Hayagake dash. As Aaron made his move to attack, Crimson did a full flip over him, but didn't fully clear, resulting in a reverse punch to Crimson's back as he landed past Aaron. Crimson whirled around, and tried to counterattack, throwing a few punches in Aaron's direction. Aaron parried the quick strikes with precision, and finally countered with a straight punch that found it's home in Crimson's chest. Staggering back, the young Bushin student shook of the effects of the punch, expecting Aaron to quickly converge on his current spot. But no, Aaron was still waiting in his light boxing stance. Crimson shook his head one more time, and continued the fight. Sending more blows and mixing them up more often, Crimson began to wear down Aaron's guard. Suddenly, Aaron lashed out a quick blow, but Crimson adjusted his stance and stepped away from the fist and threw a Hadouryuken in Aaron's direction, which found it's way directly into the Air Force soldier's abdomen.  
  
"Not bad, methinks.", Aaron said. Crimson nodded, and continued his assault. Still, Aaron blocked most of Crimson attacks as if he had some sort of infinite guard meter (An inside joke for all you SFAlpha3 players out there). Finally, Aaron retaliated, shooting up into the air in a somersault attack, chi energy rising off his foot as it crashed into Crimson's jaw. The crowd gasped in awe at the insanely quick special move Aaron had just performed. The Bushin student somehow was aware enough to aerial recover, performing a back flip in the air and landing on his feet. Shaking his head as if in disbelief, Crimson slowly dropped back into his fighting stance again. Aaron smiled all the while.  
  
"*Man, I don't know HOW Aaron got this strong...*", Crimson muttered to himself. Running full-tilt at Aaron again, Crimson this time, did a flip before Aaron had thought he would. Crimson reached out as he flipped over Aaron and grabbed his shoulders. Landing on the ground, Crimson used as much strength to power-bomb Aaron. And he was successful. Aaron got up to his feet shakily, and gave Crimson a thumbs-up.  
  
"Very good, Crimson. I guess I'm going to have to stop holding back now, methinks..."  
  
"*HOLDING BACK?*", Crimson said. THAT'S why Aaron was continuously blocking? Nahh... As quick as he thought that, Aaron charged at Crimson is flurry of blows. Crimson negated most of the blows, and then a hard punch to his blocking arms made Crimson lose his guard and get the brunt effect of Aaron's 'Volpe Punch Blitz'. Guy watched the match, shaking his head all the while.  
  
"*He's not using anything I've taught him. He's still not thinking, just fighting reckless. That's not Bushin...*", Guy thought to himself. Meanwhile, Crimson was taking blows and trading blows as well. It began to seem as if the match was getting a bit personal... Crimson avoided a high roundhouse, and finally capitalized off Aaron's mistake. Charging up his chi, Crimson rose into the air, carrying the Air Force member with him.  
  
"RISING TRIUMPH!"  
  
Crimson crossed up Aaron in mid-air, starting off with two straight punches, following up with an elbow thrust to the midsection of Volpe. Suddenly, and most incredibly, Aaron interrupted Crimson's mid-air super combo with an attack of his own! Another flash of chi erupted around Volpe's leg as he did an aerial version of his Somersault Kick! The crowd whistled, clapped, and cheered loudly. Crimson landed on the ground in a heap as the thunk of Aaron's combat boots made their clunking sound upon landing on the ground. Crimson finally got up, but he was disoriented, looking around as if dazed and confused. Now was the time for the SUPER COMBO...  
  
Aaron simply walked up to Crimson, who still didn't recognize were he was or what sort of predicament he was in right now. Charging up his inner energy to the maximum, Volpe then said... "Forgive me, good friend, but I have to do this..."  
  
Crimson heard that loud and clear, snapping back into reality... But it was too late. Aaron, then at full strength, ready to dispose of the young Bushin Ninja then did something that surprised all who were watching the fight, including maybe even himself... Turning to the crowd and the referee, the Air Force ace spoke in his usual mighty mannerism.  
  
"I quit. Crimson is the winner.", Aaron said with a grin. 


	4. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Everyone looked at Aaron Volpe as if he were a lunatic. After all, he was winning. Why would he quit now, when he could've finished Crimson off then and there?  
  
"I know, I know...", Aaron started, "...You're all wondering why I have quit, ne? Well, I shall tell all of thee. Forsooth, that man over there who goes by the name Crimson is a fighter, and he wants to be the next Bushin Master. I'm not necessarily here to be the victor of a tournament, so I shall give Crimson my victory in a show of good favor and respect."  
  
The referee and the acting judges discussed the current situation in a huddle of sorts while Crimson looked on. The young Bushin then felt the aura of someone approaching him. Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of Guy. And he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Crimson...", Guy said.  
  
"...You didn't fight using any of the techniques I taught you. You were fighting as if you were both blind and deaf."  
  
Crimson sighed. "I know, I know... It's just that I haven't had a match with Volpe in a long time, and..."  
  
"That's no excuse...", Guy said shaking his head. "...Maybe next time instead of exchanging pleasantries with him, you'll try to anticipate what type of fighter he is. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a fighter who could take a lot of punishment and was heavy in reversal attacks. What did you see?"  
  
Crimson was stung yet again by Guy's chastisement. He began looking around idly, searching for a way out of this conversation. Meanwhile, the judges had made their final decision. Making sure the crowd and the fighters had their full attention, the lead judge then spoke up.  
  
"After careful consideration... We have decided that the victory goes to Crimson."  
  
The crowd then made a universal sigh of disappointment upon hearing the judges decision. Aaron then walked up to the Bushin duo. After a brief shaking of hands with Guy, Volpe spoke.  
  
"Well, that's another good deed for me... So, Crimson, where are you headed?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to head back to the city with Guy.", Crimson replied. Aaron nodded.  
  
"Hm. Would thou mind if you gained another person on your travels, Sir Guy of Bushin?", Volpe said to Guy. Guy shook his head no.  
  
"Wouldn't mind at all, but I have a match about to start very soon. I believe Crimson can get you to wherever you need to get to. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
"Very much so. Thank ye.", Aaron replied. Crimson and Aaron then made their way from tournament. Walking from the fighting area, the two quietly walked in silence until Aaron broke the ice.  
  
"Well sir...", he began, "...I haven't saw much of thee in many a long year. Are you training with Guy?"  
  
"Yeah. With Guy's training and teaching, I'm hoping to become the next Master of Bushinryuu.", Crimson said. Aaron chuckled, his dog tags shining against the now-dawning sun.  
  
"That's a very high goal, my friend. Best of luck to you."  
  
"Thanks.", Crimson said. Turning the tables, Crimson asked Aaron where he's been as of late.  
  
"Me? Well, I've been training and working in the Air Force and Interpol alongside Chun-Li and Charlie Nash for awhile now. I'm on a continuing mission with the two of them to investigate and gather as much information about Shadaloo as possible. It's a fun job.", Aaron said with a grin.  
  
"What...? What's so fun about it?", Crimson asked, not understanding what Aaron was getting at.  
  
"Well...", Aaron started with a smile, "...While investigating Shadaloo, you might -or will, get shot at, nearly blown up, or maybe even face M. Bison yourself. My kind of work."  
  
"Oh...", Crimson trailed off.  
  
*********  
  
(In The City)  
  
*********  
  
Upon reaching the bright lights of the city once more, Crimson and Volpe made their way to a local restaurant. Ruffling through his track pants, Crimson muttered curses as he realized he didn't bring enough money. Turning to Volpe, Crimson asked if he could lend him some money.  
  
"Sure.", Aaron said with a smile. Reaching in the back pocket of his khaki pants, Aaron gave Crimson the money necessary.  
  
"Thanks, man.", Crimson said with a smile. Ordering some teriyaki, Crimson sat down and began eating as he awaited Aaron. Aaron then came back with a plate large enough to serve himself along with two others. Crimson could only stare in sheer amazement.  
  
"Big appetite, ne?", Aaron said with a grin. Crimson laughed, shaking his head. Eating in quiet silence, Crimson then noticed some sort of commotion outside. Turning his direction to the nearby window, Crimson noticed a familiar character that he had seen not too long ago earlier in the day...  
  
"Balrog?", Crimson whispered to himself. He was back already? Hadn't he had learned his lesson already? Volpe must've known who it was, because he was already outside.  
  
"Um...?", Crimson said, observing Aaron's hasty exit to confront Balrog. Finishing the rest of his teriyaki dish in a gulp, the young Bushin made his way out the door. Balrog was certainly making a commotion. Picking up one man from right off his feet, the boxer yelled directly in his face.  
  
"WHERE is that little Bushin punk, Crimson!?!", Balrog spat. The man shook his head, not understanding Balrog's rant. Balrog tossed the man to the ground and let him scramble off. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. Turning around, Balrog was greeted by the sight of a perpetually grinning Aaron Volpe.  
  
"Balrog of Shadaloo, methinks."  
  
"Yeah...", Balrog said. "...What's it to ya?"  
  
Aaron smiled, extending a hand. "I'm Aaron Volpe, Air Force member, Interpol officer, and all-around cool guy."  
  
Balrog's eyes went wide in surprise but for a second. "Interpol, eh? Well then, it looks like I'd better make a run for it. But not before I do this!"  
  
The boxer then threw a cheap shot in Aaron's direction. Aaron stepped away from the blow, then stepped in and punched Balrog in the jaw.  
  
"I had a feeling thou would try a move of sheer trickery...", Volpe trailed off. Wiping a thin line of blood off his lip, Balrog growled, then attacked Aaron again. Artfully dodging another potentially dangerous blow, Volpe countered with a back fist that found it's mark located at Balrog's skull.  
  
"Okay, that's it...", Balrog said menacingly. "...Get 'im, fellas!"  
  
From the shadows, a group of Shadaloo soldiers came charging at Aaron from both sides. Crowding him quickly, Volpe could only cover up and try to take the punishment being dealt to him. It was then that Crimson sprung into action!  
  
Pulling one man off of Aaron, the young Bushin turned the soldier around, and smacked him senseless with his Hadouryuken. Noticing that one of their own was in trouble, some of the soldiers then turned their attention to Crimson. One ran at Crimson as another made his way toward him also. The young Bushin waited patiently, awaiting their move, anticipating their strategy...  
  
"YAH!"  
  
Crimson dodged one attack with a spinning kick, turning around to face the other man, Crimson then felt hands then wrap themselves around his neck in a chokehold. At first swinging at empty air, Crimson then elbowed the unseen attacker in the gut, causing the man to slightly relinquish his grip. Crimson kept on until the soldier finally released his grip. Performing a reverse Houzanto, Crimson knocked the Shadaloo thug onto the floor. Turning around quickly, Crimson dodged yet another attack with the skill and grace he didn't seem to use when he battled Volpe. Landing on his feet as he made another soldier miss with an attack, Crimson began to summon up more chi... Finally reaching his maximum level, Crimson then reached for one thug who was busy trying to beat down Volpe. Turning him around, the soldier was greeted to the sight of Crimson, surrounded in a reddish glowing battle aura. Grabbing the man about his collar almost roughly, Crimson called out the name of the most dangerous Bushin technique.  
  
"Bushin... MUSOU RENGE!!!"  
  
Even though Crimson hadn't fully mastered the technique, it was nonetheless a dangerous move. No more than five seconds later, the man was on the ground, panting and in obvious pain. Crimson looked down at the man with obvious contempt.  
  
"Baka...", Crimson muttered to himself in Japanese. Turning around to help up Aaron, he noticed the Air Force ace was already on his feet, surrounded by many fallen soldiers.  
  
"That should take care of them for a good while, methinks.", Volpe said, dusting his hands off for effect. Then both turned around. Expecting to see Balrog ready to charge at them at any moment, Aaron and Crimson both noted that he was gone already...  
  
"Hey... Where'd that rogue villain get to?", Aaron said, looking around. Crimson shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Guess he got scared and ran off to Bison. I'm going to call the cops so they can arrest these clowns for disturbing the peace.", Crimson said, pointing at the fallen soldiers. Aaron nodded.  
  
"Good idea, sir Crimson. But first, I'd like to talk to each and every one of these good men. See if I can't get them to perhaps spill some beans about Shadaloo and their terrible plans and plottings...", Volpe said. Crimson shrugged.  
  
"Whatever is best for you...", Crimson said. Noting the time, Crimson then added, "...Oh, man. It's h*lla' late. Guy should be back from the tournament already. You mind if I head back, Aaron?"  
  
"Not at all, mayhap. Get thee hence, I'll handle things here.", Aaron said with a smile. Giving Aaron a firm handshake and parting words, Crimson then made his way back to the dojo that doubled as him and Guy's living area.  
  
*******  
  
At The Dojo  
  
*******  
  
Looking around left to right, Crimson made sure that Guy wouldn't know he got back late. As he got back, Crimson noticed that all the lights inside were off.  
  
"Hm. A bit odd...", Crimson realized. Opening the door, Crimson quietly made his way to his bedroom. Crimson then froze in his tracks. Using his Bushin instinct the best he could, he then turned around. Someone was here in the dark with him... Quietly listening, the young fighter walked carefully and with stealth... The person was close, real close... One false move, and he was history, Crimson realized. Then, without warning, the unseen assailant struck! A fist was sent right into Crimson's jaw. Crimson yelled out in surprise, then attacked in the darkness. The sounds of fists and feet cutting the air were the only audible sounds in the room. Suddenly, Crimson's attacker ran at him and kicked straight towards him. Recognizing the danger as best he could, Crimson then jumped in the air using his rising Senpukyaku. This time, remembering how Volpe easily countered in mid-air, Crimson changed his attack pattern. As he neared completion of the move, Crimson amazingly grabbed his attacker, and all in one swift motion, pulled the unseen person towards himself and slammed him onto the dojo floor hard onto his back. Crimson waited for the attacker to get up, but no sound was heard. Then the lights mysteriously came on. At the switch stood a stern-faced Guy. Walking up to his student, Crimson took note of the slight blood trickle on Guy's lower lip.  
  
"Very good, Crimson.", Guy said approvingly. Crimson's eyes went wide but for a moment, then he smiled. It was another one of Guy's Bushin tests all along, and he passed with flying colors. Guy knew Crimson's road to true mastery of Bushin was going to be a challenging one, but if he showed more effort like that in the near future, Guy knew that Crimson and him would be battling for leader of Bushin soon enough... 


	5. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

************************  
  
Chapter Five (Interlude)  
  
************************  
  
The next couple of days Crimson started training hard getting ready to travel with Guy towards the next area where the tournament was headed. While doing his pushups in the dojo area of Guy's house, Crimson thought about the next matches he would be in, and helping Guy fight Bison's evil.  
  
"*I hope I'm ready...*"  
  
After finally reaching 150 pushups, Crimson sighed, content with completing his task. After reaching for a towel, Crimson dried off the sweat from his face and chest. Guy made his first appearance of the day from his sleep and was glad to see that Crimson had finished his early morning training.  
  
"Very good, Crimson. I'm glad to see that you aren't slacking off in your training."  
  
Crimson thanked Guy for the compliment. After a brief pause, Guy made his way to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Crimson looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Wha...? You're not training first?", Crimson asked, amazed. Guy turned back to his student.  
  
"I'm hungry.", he said plainly. Crimson nodded. After watching the Bushin Master make his way into the kitchen, Crimson went towards the training sandbag at the far wall. Throwing some light punches, Crimson then began throwing and performing more advanced punches and attacks. Finally satisfied with himself, Crimson then began to charge up his chi to practice his Hadouryuken projectile. Then, bringing his right arm close to his side, Crimson then called out the namesake of his move, thrusting his arm forward in the process.  
  
"HADOURYUKEN!"  
  
Upon hitting the training bag, Crimson watched as the projectile was absorbed by the bag. Only a second later, the bag blew apart, sending the insides flying back at the young Bushin student.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Crimson dodged the projectiles, and then started to block and parry the flying remains of the bag. Without warning, Guy suddenly returned into the dojo section of the house with a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Mmm... Mpmh!", Guy exclaimed, his mouth full of Golden Crisp.  
  
"What in the name of Bushin happened here?", Guy finally said, swallowing his breakfast. Crimson turned around in shock, then realizing there was no place to run, he confessed.  
  
"I was practicing my attacks, and I used my Hadouryuken on the training bag, and well...", Crimson said. Guy, taking another spoonful of cereal and downing it, spoke again.  
  
"Hm. That attack is getting strong, I presume. That's good. It shows that your training is paying off, seeing as how I didn't teach you that move."  
  
The young Bushin beamed with confidence. Guy? Actually admitting to him that he was getting better? That was a rarity. Crimson went to get a broom to sweep up the fragments of the training bag, while Guy finished his breakfast. After the Bushin Master finished his cereal, he notified his student that they would have to get ready to make their trip today.  
  
"Bring some extra outfits, Crimson. We might be out there longer than expected, so it would be wise to pack a bit more items.", Guy said. Crimson nodded, and continued sweeping. When he was finished five minutes later, Crimson noticed Guy was already ready to go, suitcase packed and all. Guy's student also noticed that Guy was wearing his alternate grey outfit.  
  
"Hm. Putting on your Sunday best I see...", Crimson cracked. Guy smiled only slightly, then told Crimson to get his bag packed and ready. Crimson nodded, and half-walked, half-ran to his bedroom. Searching for his most needed items, Crimson practically turned his room upside-down. After rigorous searching, Crimson was finally able to get everything he needed. Packing it tight into the suitcase, Crimson then lugged the stuffed suitcase out his room and into the dojo were Guy waited.  
  
"That took awhile...", Guy said with a frown. Crimson nodded, and finally with a grunt, lifted the bag up.  
  
"Let's go.", Crimson said with an eager voice. Making their way through the front door, the Bushin duo then began setting the course to their destination: Thailand, and M. Bison.  
  
"Are you ready, Crimson?", Guy asked his student. Crimson gulped only slightly, remembering that they were going down to Thailand to confront Bison.  
  
"I sure hope so...", Crimson muttered to himself. Guy looked at his student with only a bit of concern, but dismissed it.  
  
"*He'll be okay...*", Guy thought to himself. "*...Crimson doesn't know it yet, but he may hold the untapped power necessary in the end to rid the world of Bison's evil...*" 


	6. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

Chapter Six...  
  
(Note: This scene takes place as Guy and Crimson are heading towards Thailand)  
  
*****  
  
Guy and Crimson sat comfortably in the first class seats provided by the sponsor of the tournament. Guy didn't think it was necessary to fly to Thailand, but Crimson insisted.  
  
"Ah, this is definitely good livin'.", Crimson replied comfortably leaning back in his seat. Guy, who hadn't said much during the flight, took note to the other fighters he saw on the aircraft. Some, he recognized, like Sodom, Dan Hibiki, and Adon. Others he knew vaguely, like Rainbow Mika. Others he knew nothing about, like the man standing in the flashy outfit talking to another man in a seemingly odd outfit.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Guy got up from his seat and walked over to the two, making his presence known to the two unknown fighters. One man had black hair that hung over his eyes at the front, and was wearing a multi-colored suit of sorts with a high collar. The other man was wearing a black fitted jacket with red bellbottom pants. That, and he had faded greenish-blue hair.  
  
"I do not seem to remember you two...", Guy said, offering a handshake to the bright-haired man. The man looked at Guy with a slight hint of distrust at first, but shook his hand anyway.  
  
"The name's Remy. Judging from the attire, I'm guessing you're Guy of Bushinryuu."  
  
Guy nodded. As he turned to shake the hand of the other fighter, Guy noticed he already had his hand extended. "...And you go by?", Guy asked.  
  
"...Vulcano Rosso.", the flamboyantly dressed fighter said plainly. Guy nodded, and shook his hand as well.  
  
"It is refreshing to see new fighters entering this tournament. I wish you two good luck in the tournament.", Guy said. Rosso's features then turned a bit cold.  
  
"I'll need all the luck in the world to do what I'm going to do...", he muttered to himself. Guy still heard him nonetheless.  
  
"...And what would that be?", Guy asked. Vulcano Rosso looked at the Bushinryuu master with a look of contempt on facial features.  
  
"It's none of your business. I don't want anything interfering with what I must do...", Rosso said.  
  
"*Do tell...*", Guy thought quietly to himself. Watching as Vulcano Rosso walked off, he then turned to the man that calls himself Remy.  
  
"Your friend seems... angry, about something. Care to explain?", Guy asked. Remy shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. I don't know for sure, but I believe he has a grudge against someone in this tournament..."  
  
"Ah.", was the simple word that escaped Guy's mouth. Remy then followed up on his previous comment.  
  
"...But like I said, I can't say that for sure. Why I'm telling you all this, I don't know, so you'd better not be some sort of agent or something."  
  
"Trust me when I say that all I am is Bushin.", Guy simply said. Shaking Remy's hand once more, the Bushinryuu ninja made his way back toward his seat alongside Crimson.  
  
"What was that all about?", Crimson asked. Guy shook his head, and then sat down.  
  
"Nothing much. It seems to me as if that Vulcano Rosso has a grudge on M. Bison, or some other significant figurehead of this tournament."  
  
"Whoa...", Crimson exclaimed. Not because of Vulcano Rosso, but because of Guy's impressive deduction skills. As they continued speaking, the voice of the captain soon came in, signifying that they were close to their destination.  
  
"This is your captain speaking... We will be reaching Thailand in an ETA (estimated time of arrival) of twenty to thirty minutes. All passengers aboard the flight are asked to stay in the seats, and use the safety belts as a precaution. Thank you."  
  
"I hope your prepared, my student. This won't be easy...", Guy said to Crimson. The young Bushin was taken aback. Not by the warning, but Guy's use of the word 'student'. This WAS serious...  
  
**************  
  
Somewhere In Thailand  
  
**************  
  
"M. Bison, sir, there's a problem...", Balrog said to the Lord of Shadaloo. M. Bison turned only slightly to recognize his follower.  
  
"What is it."  
  
"We have reason to believe there are several people from various organizations hoping to try and defeat you in battle in the tournament you're sponsoring."  
  
Bison chuckled slightly. "Is that so? Well, run some of these names by me..."  
  
"Lesse'...", Balrog started, "Uh, there's Rose, Charlie Nash, Guile, Chun- Li, Zangief, Rolento, and that Bushin Ninja, Guy."  
  
"Guy, eh? Hm. He's the heir to the Bushin Style... Isn't that so?", M. Bison asked Balrog. Balrog shrugged, not exactly knowing what 'heir' meant. Bison then got angry.  
  
"Incompetent fool! Leave my sight."  
  
Balrog nodded, then left Bison's chambers. Bison chuckled once more. "All the fighters that dunderhead Balrog mentioned with the exception of Rose are pitiful weaklings. Guy, on the other hand... Hm. I might be able to find the time to amuse myself by taking his life. But first..."  
  
************  
  
Back On The Plane  
  
************  
  
The wheels of the jet hit the runway perfectly, kicking up a cloud of dust as the aircraft made a perfect landing. Crimson looked out the window at the surroundings he soon would be entering once he got off the plane.  
  
"*Man, why is it all these places are so much cleaner than in the US?*", Crimson wondered. Then he remembered.  
  
"*Oh yeah, I forgot. We're slobs.*"  
  
The plane was slowly moving until it finally reached a dead stop. Guy took his seatbelt off, as did Crimson. Waiting for the airline crew's instruction, the Bushin duo sat patiently in their seats. Soon enough, the door for the airliner opened into the corridor that lead into the airport.  
  
"Thank you for selecting Air Japan for your travel needs. Passengers carrying luggage should report to section C-23 for pickup. Thank you once again, and have a nice day."  
  
Guy and Crimson headed into the large airport. Asking for directions to section C-23, the flight attendant gave the Bushin duo the information necessary.  
  
"Well, let's do this.", Crimson said with a hint of confidence. Guy nodded, and the two made their way to the luggage pickup destination.  
  
***********************  
  
Shadaloo Installations Base  
  
***********************  
  
"Do you have the two Bushin fighters in your sights?", Bison asked through his com-link. His follower replied on the other line.  
  
"Yes, Lord Bison. Guy and his student are within range. We're waiting for your signal to strike..."  
  
Bison chuckled. "Now remember Vega, I do not want you to kill them, I just want an accurate reading of their combined strength, therefore I'm sending Juli and Juni to fight alongside you."  
  
"That will be most pleasant...", Vega said with a smile. "...But just in case, I want a bit more, professional, backup."  
  
"Fine, then.", Bison replied. "You know who I'm going to send then, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir...", the Spanish assassin said. Hanging up, Bison sat in his chair amidst the many screens of events happening around the world. Laughing to himself quietly, Bison waited in anticipation for Guy's arrival, if he could even make it that far...  
  
******  
  
The Airport  
  
******  
  
Guy and Crimson reached the pickup area for luggage with frown across their faces.  
  
"See, Crimson? I told you it was a right turn, not a left.", Guy stated, waiting for his bag. Crimson shrugged.  
  
"So I made a small mistake. Sue me."  
  
Vega stood nearby in a business suit watching the two, anticipating the chance to attack. He had kept his claw off, so he wouldn't be detected by the metal sensors, but as he walked through, the detector beeped nonetheless.  
  
"Excuse me sir...", the guard said, "...We're going to have to check your belongings and objects on your persons. Step into that side room and take out any metal items you may have."  
  
"Of course, gentlemen.", Vega said kindly, walking into the room. Closing the door, he was met by Bison's self-appointed partner.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here.", Vega whispered to him fiercely. The man smiled, then told Vega to simply shut up.  
  
"Here they come..."  
  
The two guards were wondering what was taking the man so long to come back out, so they made their way to the door.  
  
"Excuse us, sir?", one said politely knocking on the door.  
  
"It's all right, sirs. Come on in.", Vega replied. The two security officers nodded to each other, and made their way into the room. With a close of the door, they were greeted by the sight of Vega and his partner.  
  
"You!", was all that one officer managed. Vega slashed him through his chest his razor-sharp blade, and his partner broke the other guard's neck, snapping it easily.  
  
"You know, I still don't like that sound...", he replied, letting the now- dead man slide to the floor in a heap. The other man was now on the floor, struggling to call for help.  
  
"All...units...re-rr-respond.... Shadaloo member located -urk!..."  
  
The officer didn't finish his sentence, because Vega slipped behind him and applied a tight  
  
headlock. Choking the life out of him, the assassin then raised his claw to the security officer's throat.  
  
"Aren't I beautiful...?", Vega asked him. The with one quick motion, the Spanish ninja slashed the officer's throat. Blood from the man's jugular vein spurted onto the walls as his eyes went wide with shock as he slumped loosely to the floor.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
******  
  
Guy suddenly felt something like a chill in the air. He looked left to right, as his student even felt the cold feeling.  
  
"What was that?", Crimson asked in bewilderment. Guy shook his head, not fully knowing himself.  
  
"*It couldn't be him... Not now...*", Guy thought. Closing his eyes to sense what it was, his eyes reopened showing nothing but white.  
  
"It's one of Shadaloo...", Guy realized. Crimson looked left to right.  
  
"But... where?"  
  
"RIGHT HERE!", a voice said. Crimson turned around, and was met by a fist. Nearly losing his balance, the young Bushin was faced by a silver-haired man. Guy turned around to face Crimson's adversary. The crowd in the airport began to call out and disperse in all directions.  
  
"...And who are you?", Guy asked, getting into his fighting stance. The silver haired man bowed, then smiled.  
  
"Memphis Long, as if you didn't know...", the man said with a grin. Then with incredible quickness, attacked Crimson again.  
  
"Whoa!", Crimson said, avoiding the attack by a fraction of inches. Memphis stepped back from his attack. Thrusting an arm forward, Memphis called out the name of his projectile.  
  
"KI-ZAN-KEN!"  
  
Crimson dodged the blade-like energy beam with precision.  
  
"Okay, jerk, now it's my turn...", Crimson said. Running at Memphis, the young Bushin then aimed a well-placed foot into Memphis' chest. Crimson then realized a bit too late that Memphis was going to absorb the attack. Stepping back, Memphis spun in the air with a silver trail glinting off his fist as he performed a rising uppercut to the ribs of Crimson. Suddenly, Memphis was knocked out of his move and sent to the floor. As he looked to who did it, he saw the form of Guy standing over him.  
  
"You might want to try to fight someone a bit more advanced in the Bushin technique, Memphis.", Guy said, his facial expression forever unchanging. Memphis chuckled from his position on the floor.  
  
"I would, but you have other things to worry about..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Suddenly a yodel (or whatever Vega does) pierced the air as the Spanish assassin flipped towards Guy with his claw pointed dead center at Guy's throat.  
  
"*Damn!*"  
  
Guy just missed his fate, bending his back backwards at a near impossible angle to duck under the deadly claw of Vega. Vega landed from his aerial dive.  
  
"Now the real fun begins...", he said with a chuckle. Guy got back into his fighting stance, readily prepared to fight both if necessary. Memphis and Vega began circling the Bushin master, waiting for the right moment. Crimson from his spot on the floor suddenly got up. Running at Memphis full- speed, he tackled Memphis as Vega looked at Crimson in astonishment.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Turning his attention back to Guy, Vega was then greeted by a straight fist to his mask.  
  
"Argh! Damn you, Bushin!", Vega cursed. Pouncing at Guy, Vega started a barrage of slashes and kicks at Guy. Guy backflipped away from the multiple attacks Vega was throwing at him. Then, Guy had an idea and got daring. Charging up his chi, Guy suddenly flipped backwards, then landing on his feet, ran straight towards Vega. The assassin then made a forward slash with his claw. Guy then went invisible but for a second and went through Vega.  
  
"!?!"  
  
Guy then performed his Bushin Senpukyaku, sending Vega careening into several bags and luggage ten feet away. Turning his attention to Crimson and Memphis, Guy began to make his way towards the fight when suddenly two of Shadaloo's dolls materialized in front of him.  
  
"You will go no further!", Juni replied.  
  
Crimson was getting the upper hand on Memphis, or so he thought. He had hit the urban assassin several times with attacks, but Memphis had only received minimal damage.  
  
"You're not as strong as you look, Bushin.", Memphis said throwing a fist. Crimson blocked it and replied.  
  
"That's what you know."  
  
Crimson then twisted Memphis' arm. Memphis flipped to the floor to avoid getting his arm broken, and then swept Crimson off his feet with a low kick directed at his heels. Crimson got to his feet quickly, as did Memphis, but Memphis got the upper hand. Jumping into the air, Memphis tried his hand a flying side kick, and the move connected with Crimson's skull, smacking him back down to the linoleum tiling of the airport floor.  
  
"*Geez... Where are the cops?*", Crimson thought for a second to himself dizzily. He then felt himself picked up to his feet by a smiling Memphis.  
  
"Say goodbye, Crimson...", Memphis muttered, more to himself than the young Bushin student. Jumping back a few feet, Memphis then raised his arms up to his waist, and looked up to sky as he charged his chi. As he did that, Memphis then turned into a bright silver body of energy. Then, looking back at Crimson, Memphis laughed.  
  
"You're finished!", Memphis taunted. Then he started to slide toward Crimson, silver energy rising off his outstretched arms. Memphis was going to use his most deadly attack, 'Gou Hadou no Metsu', the great surge of destruction! Guy, who was fighting off both Juni and Juli at the same time, suddenly felt Crimson's deadly situation.  
  
"*Crimson!*", Guy realized. Running past the dolls, the Bushin Master knew that he wouldn't make it on time. Memphis was an arms distance from Crimson when the Bushin-in-training suddenly looked directly at the new-age assassin.  
  
"Fooled you.", Crimson said with a predatory grin. Memphis's eyes went wide, knowing he couldn't stop his forward movement in Crimson's direction. The young Bushin then threw his right arm forward and got an iron grip on Memphis Long's shoulder. Guy saw that, and smiled.  
  
"*He fooled him. Perfect.*", Guy thought in approval. Crimson initiated the Bushin Musourenge immediately, hitting Memphis with an assault of near- fatal attacks. After the move was completed, Memphis flew backwards twenty feet right into the same bags the unconscious Vega had fallen into some time ago. Guy, remembering that the two Shadaloo dolls were behind him, whirled around only to see them both gone.  
  
"Hm. Odd, indeed.", Guy said to himself. Crimson walked over to his teacher shakily. With a crooked smile, Crimson asked:  
  
"Did I do okay?"  
  
"Very well.", Guy said. Getting their bags amidst the still-astonished crowd, the Bushin duo made their way from the airport as quick as they could.  
  
***********************  
  
Shadaloo Installations Base  
  
***********************  
  
M. Bison was angry. He got word from Juni and Juli that Memphis Long and Vega failed -miserably, in their fight against Guy and his student Crimson.  
  
"*I may to confront those two myself...*", Bison thought to himself. But he had more pressing concerns at the moment. But rest assured, when Guy did confront Bison, the Lord of Shadaloo would make sure the Bushin Master paid dearly...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(I know Vulcano Rosso and Remy aren't in the same timeline as Guy, but I just felt like adding them into the story. After all, they *are* two of my favorite characters) 


	7. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

Master\Student Of Bushinryuu - Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Once Guy and Crimson safely got away from the airport, they made their way toward where the tournament was being held in Thailand. Upon getting there, Crimson had a feeling he knew where they were.  
  
"*I've seen that resting statue somewhere before...*"  
  
He and Guy continued walking, until they heard cheers up ahead from around a corner. Investigating the situation firsthand, the Bushin duo then realized they were at their destination: The estate of the Muay Thai fighter Sagat. Currently the huge kickboxer was fighting an elderly man. Guy observed both closely.  
  
"You see whom that is?", Guy asked Crimson, pointing to Sagat. Crimson nodded.  
  
"That's who Ryu defeated... Sagat.", Crimson stated plainly. Guy then pointed to the older man, who at the time, was losing in the match.  
  
"Do you know who he is?", Guy asked. The young Bushin shook his head no.  
  
"Well...", Guy started, "...That man is the legendary assassin Gen. He has mastered two deadly fighting styles, Mantis and Crane, better known as So- ryuu and Ki-ryuu."  
  
"Ah.", Crimson said, understanding. So that old man WAS just as deadly (if not deadlier) than Sagat. The Bushin duo then watched the match between the two fighters with interest. Sagat thrust his fists in Gen's direction, yelling "TIGER!". Gen rolled under the projectile and struck the Thai fighter's lower kneecap. Sagat winced in pain as he felt a so-called 'weak spot' struck. He ignored it however, and switched attacks going from a high Tiger Shot into a crouching Tiger Shot. Gen avoided the Tiger Shot with mastered precision. Sagat began moving in closer toward his opposition, and Gen waited, wanting to fight a more close-quarters match. When he was comfortable with his current position, Sagat then extended a fist which Gen ducked under craftily. Then in a flurry of hits, Gen sent the Muay Thai fighter staggering with his Hyakurenkou. Sagat glared at Gen, then attacked again, but it was a badly executed move and the legendary assassin made the Muay Thai fighter pay. Switching immediately into his Ki style, Gen rolled under Sagat and used his Jya-sen to trip up the large Thai kickboxer. However, Sagat recovered quickly, and as Gen finished the move, the Muay Thai master rose into the sky with a mighty "TIGER BLOW!", carrying the assassin with him in his ascent. But what happened next, no one expected. Gen suddenly flipped off of the large fist of Sagat and descended on the Thai fighter with his Koga technique! The crowd gasped as Sagat was kicked in the head, face and throat all in the same attack, marveling at Gen's amazing quickness despite his old age. When it was over, Sagat hit the ground, more stunned in disbelief than in pain. Gen landed on his feet and chuckled.  
  
"Hm hm hm... You're a big fool..."  
  
The referee raised Gen's arm, declaring the victory to him. The crowd cheered, but it wasn't of any matter to Gen. Gen simply began walking away. Soon enough, the judges announced the next match when the crowd's noise soon dissipated as they awaited for the next match eagerly.  
  
"The next match pits Guy of the legendary Bushin Style against the self proclaimed 'Monarch Of Muay Thai', Adon!"  
  
Crimson whirled, looking directly at Guy. "Adon!?!"  
  
Guy nodded. "He's a good fighter, but he has a problem with keeping his mind focused. I'm prepared."  
  
"If you say so...", Crimson trailed off. Then, something that was nagging at Crimson suddenly came back.  
  
"*Hm... Guy never did say who won between him and Ken...*"  
  
"Hey, Guy...", the young Bushin fighter started. It was to no avail, however, because Guy was already in the fighting area, awaiting his opponent. Adon soon appeared wearing a blue boxer's robe with the hood over his head. Flinging off the robe into the crowd, Adon received cheers all around. Sizing up a rather stoic Guy, Adon scoffed at the Bushin master as if disgusted.  
  
"You're Guy of the Bushin style? I expected better...", Adon remarked. Guy nodded, then answered Adon's quip with a quote of his own.  
  
"Expect the unexpected..."  
  
The referee rose his arm, getting ready to signal the start of the match. Crimson was in the audience, watching intently. Then, with a swish of his hand, the fight began! Adon made the first move, rushing toward Guy. Trying his hand at his sliding elbow, Adon watched as Guy blocked and spun backwards with an elbow of his own, sending Adon backwards with a Houzanto. Adon quickly regained his composure, and attacked again. Guy ran towards the Muay Thai fighter and was then sent backwards by Adon's Rising Jaguar. Rolling into the defensive, the master of Bushin then saw Adon's foot about to come down on his skull. Guy, with unnerving quickness, caught the leg of Adon, and threw him to the ground, kicking up dust and dirt in the process.  
  
"Oof. Not bad, Bushin.", Adon said with a chuckle. Suddenly with a loud whoop that could only be described as a war cry (or bird call), he flipped backwards into the air, and with a surge of strength, propelled his body back towards Guy. The Bushin master took the hit purposely, then reversed with his Bushin-Senpukyaku. Adon quickly got back to his feet but much to his dismay, Guy couldn't be seen by his eye.  
  
"Where'd he go?", Adon muttered to himself. It was too late, however, because Guy dropped down on the Thai fighter and suplexed him in his Bushin Izuna-Otoshi technique. Now, Adon was beginning to get frustrated. Getting to his feet, the Thai fighter dashed toward Guy. With another shrill battle cry, Adon flipped high over Guy, who blocked too quickly. Adon's Jaguar Kick found it's mark as the Thai boxer's heel crashed against the Bushinryuu master's forehead. Guy hit the ground to avoid a follow-up attack, but Adon kicked him on the floor.  
  
"*Hey, that's a cheap shot!*", Crimson thought angrily. Guy rolled away from Adon and got back into his fighting stance. Adon chuckled, then attacked again. This time, Guy was prepared. The two fighters then went into hand-to-hand combat. Fists became blurs, Feet became deadly objects. Adon punched high at Guy's face. The Bushin Master blocked, then twisted Adon's arm. Adon spun backwards to relieve himself of the pain of having his arm twisted, and thrust backwards with his free arm at the face of Guy which caught the Bushin master right above the eye. The sheer force and malice of the attack made Guy's head snap back. Releasing his grip on Adon's arm, Adon whirled around and sent Guy into the air by way of another Rising Jaguar.  
  
"*This isn't good*", Crimson thought amidst the chants and cheers of the unruly crowd. As the young Bushinryuu student looked on, Adon and Guy continued fighting.  
  
***********************  
  
Shadaloo Installations Base  
  
***********************  
  
Bison looked at Vega and Memphis Long with anger burning in his eyes. The two assassins had nothing to say. Or so he thought. Unsurprisingly, Memphis was the first to speak.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, Bison. Vega ruined the whole operation.", Memphis said, pointing at the Spanish assassin. Vega turned to Memphis.  
  
"Me!?! You're as stupid as you are ugly. Lord Bison, it is completely his fault. After all, he's the one who lost to Guy's STUDENT!"  
  
"That's enough, both of you!", Bison bellowed, silencing the two bickering assassins. Memphis turned, and began walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're you going?", Bison asked. Memphis turned back, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"Out of here.", he said plainly and blunt. Memphis then continued on his way out, muttering something about halfway-decent assassins and some man named Locke. Bison then turned in the direction of Vega.  
  
"Do I have to send Cammy for this, Vega? She's obviously more equipped for this mission than you."  
  
Vega took those words to heart. He didn't really like Cammy all that much.  
  
"No, don't send her, sir. I'll track down Guy and his student. I won't fail.", the Spanish assassin said. M. Bison chuckled.  
  
"Hm... Well, be thankful for this second chance then, Vega. It is best you get Guy this time, or else...", Bison said with an ice-cold voice. Vega nodded slowly, understanding Bison's words and his predicament if he didn't apprehend Guy. Vega soon left the chambers of Bison. Bison sat into his chair once more, observing several screens in front of him at once. Something then caught the eye of the crimelord.  
  
"Well... what's this?", Bison said. Pressing a button on his chair, several different viewscreens soon became one. He watched with interest as he observed Guy fighting Adon. Turning on the Shadaloo com-link, Bison then contacted Vega and Balrog.  
  
"Listen you two...", Bison said, "...The two Bushin fighters are right in our vicinity. I shouldn't have to tell you what must be done, correct?"  
  
"No sir..."  
  
********  
  
Guy VS. Adon  
  
********  
  
The crowd was at a fever pitch. The match between Guy and Adon was becoming all-out, and of course, the crowd loved it. Guy swung a punch in Adon's direction, which Adon avoided and countered with a low kick to Guy's shin. With a laugh, Adon then kicked directly at Guy once more. The Bushin master caught his foot with his hand, but before he could counter, Adon jumped up with his other and in one fluid motion swung a foot at Guy's head.  
  
"WHOA...", was the universal reply from the astonished crowd. Adon's foot had connected with Guy's jaw with a -CRACK-. The impact sent blood gushing from Guy's mouth as he spun towards the ground (alpha counter style, like in SFAlpha2), whirling from the sheer force of the attack. Hitting the ground with a loud -THUD-, Guy struggled to rise to his feet.  
  
"*Oh, no...*", Crimson thought, worried. Guy was 'dizzied', and Adon saw his opportunity finally arise. But Adon didn't just want to win, he wanted to gloat. Turning his back to the crowd, Adon flexed his muscles. Then finally returning his attention to Guy, Adon began his super attack. With yet another whoop, the lithe Muay Thai fighter rushed towards Guy in a barrage of elbow attacks. Guy was sent backwards by the multiple attacks, but just before Adon finished the move, Guy reversed! Whether it was luck or not, Guy caught one of Adon's arms and tossed him over his shoulder. Adon flipped in mid-air, recovering from the throw with hardly any effort. But he wore a look of anger on his face.  
  
"How can you still be conscious?", Adon asked Guy in genuine amazement.  
  
"I remember saying 'expect the expected'...", Guy trailed off. Adon spit on the floor in anger, then rushed Guy. Guy was prepared, and used his Bushin- Hassouken to make sure Adon wouldn't try dashing at him once more. Adon hit the floor. NOW it was Guy's turn for a barrage of hits. Guy then hit Adon with his 'legendary' four-hit chain combo. But that wasn't all. Adon lashed out another Rising Jaguar that Guy avoided by a hair. The Bushin Master then capitalized on Adon's attack mistake by using his 'Level One' Bushin- Goraikyaku. Now, the crowd was rooting in Guy's favor. Adon was hurt, and now he was 'dizzied'.  
  
"Go get him, Guy!", Crimson yelled out amongst the crowd's cheering. Even with the blood dripping from his lip, Guy didn't feel it was necessary to finish off Adon. Charging up his chi, Guy faced Adon, who just then realized what was about to happen to him. The Bushin master then swung at Adon as if to grab him, but yet, turned on his heels. Adon jumped back, expecting some sort of special attack. Yet, Guy raised his arm, and brought it down quickly.  
  
"Waraku omu na.", Guy muttered to himself, just loud enough for the Muay Thai fighter to overhear the words.  
  
"What?", Adon said in amazement. An insult! In a blind fury, the Muay Thai kickboxer leapt at Guy, who saw it coming all along. Spinning around, Guy jumped right at Adon in his 'Level 3' Bushin-Hassouken. Adon tried to aerial guard the attack, but a straight fist from Guy broke his guard and he received the final six hits of the rising attack. The crowd almost reached a breaking point as they watched Guy finish the move with his aerial backflip-into-roundhouse two-in-one attack. Guy landed in a crouching position as Adon landed hard to the cold fighting ground in most likely a good amount of pain.  
  
Korezo... Bushinryuu!!!", Guy said triumphantly. The referee raised his hand, signaling Guy was the winner.  
  
"Your winner is Guy!", he said enthusiastically. Crimson made his way through the crowd to congratulate his teacher. Guy saw him and smiled.  
  
"Awesome match, Guy.", Crimson said with a grin. Guy nodded.  
  
"It was a very good match, I'll have to agree.", Guy said back to his student as if analyzing his performance from another viewpoint. Adon finally got up from what had seemingly looked like a knockout victory and scowled at Guy.  
  
"This isn't over, Bushin...", he warned. Crimson looked at Adon, then snorted, regarding him as less than nothing.  
  
"Shoush.", Crimson said. Then for good measure, he stuck out his tongue, which wasn't something he wasn't known for. Adon glared at Crimson's juvenile display, and just walked away muttering under his breath. Suddenly, a voice that was getting very familiar from behind them made the Bushin duo turn around.  
  
"Well, well, well... We met yet again!"  
  
Crimson and Guy then looked ahead of them and saw Balrog and Vega make their way into the fighting area.  
  
"This time...", Balrog said with a scowl, "...It's personal, punks."  
  
Guy and Crimson looked at each other, and nodded. The Bushin duo then ran at their Shadaloo adversaries, hoping to end this confrontation as quickly as possible. Indeed, it was becoming personal now... 


	8. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

**************************************  
  
Master & Student of Bushinryuu - Chapter Eight  
  
**************************************  
  
...Crimson ran directly at Balrog, who swung at him with an uppercut that missed it's mark. Crimson adjusted his frame in mid-air, and kicked Balrog in the chest. Guy went to close-quarters combat with Vega, but stayed wary of the Spanish assassin's claw. Guy faked a kick outwards to Vega, in which the assassin jumped away expecting an attack from the Bushin master. Guy then ran towards Vega, and swept him to the ground with his Kage Sukui attack. Vega recovered quickly, and sent Guy backwards with his 'Scarlet Terror' reversal. Crimson was having a relatively easier time with Balrog. Balrog had no attack strategy whatever, and was just attacking at random. But the punches he threw were still hurting. Crimson narrowed his eyes, preparing to attack the Shadaloo Grand Master once more.  
  
"What are ya' waiting for kid? An engraved invitation? Let's FIGHT, punk!", Balrog taunted. Crimson smiled.  
  
"Yes... let's.", Crimson replied. Crimson then performed a flying kick out of nowhere directly at Balrog, who had no chance to block the attack. Balrog was hit in the chest by the attack, and tried to counter with his Buffalo Head attack, but missed yet again as the Young Bushin evaded another attack. Crimson followed up with a reverse palm strike, then reversing it yet again into a Houzanto. The boxer was reeling from the attack, and Crimson capitalized yet again, adding a Bushin-Senpukyaku into the attack. Balrog got the brunt of the attack, receiving four kicks to his skull.  
  
"Hmph... You're not so tough now, are you 'Barlog'?", Crimson taunted. The burly boxer got to his feet shakily, and after a minute or so of blurred vision, finally came back into sights with Crimson standing a few feet away from him. Growling like a caged animal, Balrog then threw another punch in the Bushin student's path in the form of a Dashing Straight. Crimson found it almost too easy to block and dodge the sloppily thrown attacks. Another dash punch from Balrog was reversed by Crimson as he slid under it and came up with a Houzanto lunge directed at the Grand Master's jaw, spilling his blood. Balrog staggered back on his heels. Wiping his lip on his boxing glove, he became even more infuriated when he realized that the 'punk kid' Crimson bloodied his lip.  
  
"You little twerp! You busted my lip open!", Balrog cried angrily. Crimson looked away from Balrog with his hand on his hat, thinking about something. Balrog looked at Crimson.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking about!?!"  
  
"Nothing...", Crimson began, "...Just an idea, that's all. I was thinking that maybe you should give up right about now..."  
  
Another insult! Balrog charged up his remaining Psycho Power he had, and attacked Crimson in his most powerful move, the 'Gigaton Blow'. Crimson instinctively blocked, but the force was too strong, and he was sent backwards by the blow. Guy, meanwhile, was locked in an intense battle with Vega. Neither had gotten any devastating blows, but the fight was furious nonetheless. Suddenly sensing Crimson's dangerous situation, Guy made an attempt to get past the Spaniard assassin. But Vega wasn't having any of that. With a loud battle cry, the Shadaloo assassin leapt into air, and with the speed of a hawk, swooped down on Guy, and somehow turned Guy upside-down and suplexed him to the ground. Vega chuckled as he rolled back into a ready fighting stance as Guy slowly got up.  
  
"Hm... What a cool move.", Guy said quietly.  
  
"Your style offers interesting qualities, Vega..."  
  
"I know, I know...", Vega said gloating. Then with another shrill cry, the assassin went into a rolling ball on the ground, then lashed out at the Bushin Master with his claw. Guy dodged the deadly claw, and countered with his 'Dashing Crescent' attack. Vega was sent staggering yet again, and this time, his claw came off.  
  
"My claw!", Vega cried out. It had been knocked right into the area where Balrog and Crimson were still fighting. The young Bushin fighter realized Vega was missing his claw and looked down only momentarily to find that indeed, the claw was right in front of him! Balrog with a loud growl, swung at Crimson yet again. Crimson ducked, and swept the boxer off his feet. Then with added effort, kicked the claw in Guy's direction. Vega's eyes went wide from his mask.  
  
"Damn you!", the Spanish assassin cried out. Running at Guy to retrieve his lost claw, Guy tensed up only momentarily before suddenly jumping into the air. Lifting Vega in the air with a fist, Guy quickly followed up with an elbow thrust.  
  
"Hissatsu...!"  
  
*************  
  
Shadaloo Installations  
  
*************  
  
"Damn them both!", Bison said observing the main screen. Both his 'Grand Masters' were losing to the Bushin duo. The Lord of Shadaloo realized now that Guy and Crimson may have more strength together then he had previously thought.  
  
"*It looks as if I'll have to settle this, then...*", Bison thought to himself. Raising himself out of his chair, he disappeared.  
  
*********  
  
Psycho Drive Room  
  
*********  
  
Bison appeared in the room for his demonic machine with a laugh. Juni and Juli were close by. Upon seeing their master, both clicked their heels together and saluted. However, Bison ignored their salutes of loyalty, and went directly to the Psycho Drive.  
  
"Is it ready?", Bison asked Juli, looking at his Psycho Drive. The brunette- haired doll smiled.  
  
"Yes Master Bison. The machine is primed and ready to use at your disposal.", Juli said. Bison nodded, and with another warp, was silently floating inside the clear walls of the Psycho Drive.  
  
"Install Psycho Drive. Command: Bison.", the machine's computer said, recognizing the Lord of Shadaloo. M. Bison turned to his two 'dolls'.  
  
"Make sure the EGPS is at full-strength, and turn the EPM to 70.", Bison said. Juni and Juli hesitated, but followed Bison's orders. With two turns of various buttons, double-clicking, and voice-activation, the machine slowly began humming with electricity and energy coursing through it. Bison closed his eyes and prepared for the rush of evil energy. Suddenly, a greenish-blue ray of energy shot down from the top of the Psycho Drive and surrounded Bison until his two servants couldn't see him. The ray of energy soon turned clear enough for Juni and Juli to see him. M. Bison's eyes were glowing with a pale blue electricity emanating from them. Bison saw the worried faces of his 'dolls' and chuckled.  
  
"This should be enough energy... Turn the Psycho Drive off.", Bison said with a grim smile. Juni and Juli nodded. More clicking and turning of various buttons soon turned the Psycho Drive from 'Running' into 'Standby Mode'. M. Bison soon warped from the Psycho Drive and floated idly in the air in front of Juni and Juli.  
  
"Exceptional work, my dolls. You will be well-rewarded for your services.", Bison said. Juni and Juli both saluted once more. Waiting for Bison's command, the dolls stood waiting there. The Lord of Shadaloo then looked at both and nodded. The two dolls then spun on their heels simultaneously, and walked from the Psycho Drive Room. Bison observed both dolls' leave as they stepped from the room. Suddenly, an electronic beeping made Bison look around.  
  
"*Hm. The Psycho Drive?*", Bison wondered. It was something else. The com- link. Bison answered it, expecting Vega or Balrog. But no. The voice was different. And it wasn't Memphis Long.  
  
"I warn you, Bison...", the voice said, "...You had better cease your ways, or I'll be forced to confront you."  
  
The Lord of Shadaloo smiled grimly. "You must be Guy, am I not right? Well, let me tell you something. My Grand Masters are nothing in terms of power. I AM POWER. If you are foolish enough to confront me, you're signing off on your own execution..."  
  
"If I am...", Guy said quietly, "...Then I'm bringing you with me. By any means necessary..."  
  
Bison was then met by the dial tone of the com-link.  
  
*********  
  
The Fighting Arena  
  
*********  
  
Guy stood over Vega. Lifting him up, Guy asked him in a simple voice the whereabouts of Bison.  
  
"I'm going to tell you!?! Ha. Bison would kill me.", Vega said weakly. Guy simply let him drop to the floor. He would've asked Balrog, but Crimson had knocked him out with the Bushin-Chouzetsukyaku. Guy's student looked over at him.  
  
"You were serious about that 'by any means necessary' thing?", Crimson asked. Guy nodded.  
  
"If you do not think you can handle this, Crimson, I'll send you back. It is not necessarily your fight.", Guy told his student. The young Bushin smiled at Guy's offer.  
  
"That's what you'd want, wouldn't it Guy?", Crimson said with a smirk. "...But, I'm staying. I have an obligation as a student of Bushin. If something happens to me by the hand of Bison or anything else, I'll at least know I died with honor, fighting the evils of this world like a Bushin should."  
  
Guy was taken by Crimson's impressive words. "You're learning now, even as we speak, my student. Let us go. There's no time to waste.", the Bushin master said. Crimson quickly followed suit.  
  
"*I hope I know what I'm doing...*", Crimson thought. The young Bushin student knew they'd be facing Bison soon. It wouldn't be long now. He just hoped he was ready to give his life if necessary for the cause...  
  
- Chapter Nine Coming Soon - 


	9. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

**************************************  
  
Master Of Bushin, Student Of Bushin - Chapter Nine  
  
**************************************  
  
Bison was fully charged from his previous trip into the Psycho Drive and definitely angry. Vega and Balrog failed yet again, and this Bushin Ninja named Guy was on his case, thinking he actually had a chance against the Lord of Shadaloo. But Bison wasn't going to confront Guy. It wasn't his style. He was going to wait for the Bushin Master to confront him. Bison's eyes glowed in anticipation. He was going to make that Bushin Ninja suffer the consequences for interfering with Shadaloo...  
  
*****  
  
Guy and Crimson made their way from the Fighting Arena and settled down at a hotel in the city. Crimson, with a deep sigh, flopped down onto a bed. Guy stood up still, not overly realizing his student was fatigued. Crimson knew to leave Guy alone because he was in deep thought, something the Bushin Master did often when a situation arose. Crimson shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep, but couldn't. With a growl then followed with a sigh, he realized he was really worried about facing the Master of Shadaloo alongside Guy.  
  
"*Damn... This has really got me shook up.*", Crimson realized.  
  
"*...I wonder if it's too late to take up on Guy's offer to go back...*"  
  
As the Bushin student thought that, Guy's eyes suddenly snapped open. He turned to Crimson with an unreadable expression across his face.  
  
"You honestly want to go back?", Guy asked his student. Crimson's eyes went wide in shock. How could Guy have known what he was thinking? After all, Bushin style didn't have telekinetic techniques in it's art, or so Crimson thought... Did it?  
  
"How did you know?", a stunned Crimson asked Guy. Guy's facial features didn't change. He answered his student's question, however.  
  
"I can sense your chi, Crimson. You're feeling disturbed with the idea of having to go up against such a powerful and formidable foe."  
  
"Yeah...", Crimson said with a sigh, "...I guess you're right."  
  
Guy smiled at his student. "Listen Crimson. The courage necessary to defeat Bison won't just come to you. You have to have faith in your abilities. Bushin Style will not let you down if you believe in yourself and use it's techniques to the best of your ability. Got that?"  
  
Crimson could only nod. He was beginning to understand the message his teacher was trying to get across to him, but he still had his doubts...  
  
*****  
  
Memphis Long stood well-hidden in an alley across the street from where Guy and Crimson were currently housed at. With a slight smile creeping along his lips, he raised binoculars to each window to search and see if he could locate the Bushin duo.  
  
"*Hm. Nothing... Damn. Where could those two be?*", Memphis thought with a tired sigh. He was definitely getting sick of this mission. Vega failed, Balrog failed, and Locke Koh hadn't been in touch with Shadaloo recently, so now he was teamed up with Birdie, of all people. The hulking bouncer stood a few feet behind the assassin, adjusting his hair.  
  
"Do ya' see dem two guys yet, Memphis?", Birdie asked. Memphis whirled around and told Birdie to be quiet. An opportunity arose. Guy was making his way out the inn! Suddenly, 1,000 individual plans went through the new- age assassin's mind. But the best one Memphis had didn't even require a long, planned-out strategy...  
  
"*Hm... If I kidnapped Crimson and handed him over to Bison...*", Memphis thought momentarily. He didn't need to think any longer. That was going to be his plan. The Young Bushin warrior would fetch Memphis a handsome sum, perhaps. With Memphis turning to Birdie, he simply told him to "Get ready...". The former bouncer nodded. When Guy was a safe distance away, Memphis and Birdie made their move, Birdie staying in the shadows of the back alleys and the assassin heading for the hotel...  
  
*****  
  
Crimson awaited Guy's return, but seeing as how the Bushinryuu Master had not yet shown up, the younger Ninja decided to watch a bit of television in the living room. Flipping through the channels idly, Crimson sighed in frustration as he finally realized that there wasn't anything on. Then, a knock on the door. Guy's student observed the door before finally walking over to open it. As he prepared to turn the doorknob, Crimson suddenly got a cold feeling...  
  
"*Wait a minute... That aura thing Guy was talking about. I FEEL it...*", Crimson realized. He hesitated to open the door. With one last, "Who's there?", Crimson waited, but no response. Then with no hesitation, the Bushinryuu student yanked the door open quickly and observed the hallway. Looking left to right, Crimson realized whoever was at the door before was definitely gone.  
  
"*Maybe they had the wrong door number...*", Crimson reasoned with himself. Closing the door, he turned around to watch television again, only to bump into a grinning Memphis Long. The assassin's grin then turned into a scowl as he swung at Crimson with a fist and missed. Crimson ducked under the blow, and rolled a safe distance away from Memphis. Getting into his fighting stance, Crimson waited for Memphis to attack. And yet, he didn't.  
  
"Do you know how much hell I'm getting from that power-hungry jerk Bison because of you and your teacher?", said a scowling Memphis. Crimson simply waited, knowing that Long was trying to lower his guard. Memphis continued his rant as if he was really upset.  
  
"...And you know what? I'm sick of it. So what am I going to do? I'm going to send you to Bison. After that, I'm quitting this damn job."  
  
Finally after saying that, Memphis attacked Crimson, tossing his Kizanken projectile at the Bushinryuu student. Crimson avoided the attack with precision. He then realized that attack was a front, because Memphis ran up on him and attacked in a myriad of moves. Crimson blocked the punches, dodged a kick, and followed up with a kick of his own that sent Long staggering backwards over a couch. Crimson quickly tried to capitalize on the fallen Memphis, but the assassin then lifted up the couch. With a grunt, Memphis hoisted it directly at Crimson who just dodged it by inches and watched as it careened through the window. Crimson ran at Memphis then with a karate yell, went into his alternate version of Guy's 'Dashing Crescent'. He only nicked Memphis as the assassin avoided the attack. Memphis, with a grin, then went into his spinning uppercut, the Tatsumaki Shippuken. Crimson was sucked in by the 'vacuum' effect, and was hit seven times before he made contact with the ceiling and came crashing down through a table.  
  
"Ouch..." Crimson moaned out in pain. Memphis then picked up Crimson and heaved him into the wall. With a loud smack, the Young Bushin hit the floor clutching his back after making contact with the wall. Memphis then made haste and picked up Crimson one more time. With a grunt, Memphis threw Crimson through the bathroom door. The young Bushin shook his head dizzily and observed his surroundings. Getting up to his feet shakily but quickly, Crimson then observed that Memphis was right at the door. With a predatory grin, he ran straight toward Crimson. The Bushinryuu student had a quick idea hit him. Crimson suddenly hit the floor and used both his legs to kick Memphis' right leg out from under him. The assassin didn't expect the attack, and tripped, hitting his head against the sink with a dull thud. Crimson's eyes went wide as Memphis hit the floor and laid still.  
  
"*Is he dead?*", Crimson thought in cold fear. The Bushin student shakily turned Memphis onto his back, and observed the small pool of blood underneath Long. And the small gash on the assassin's forehead where he hit the sink.  
  
"Damn...", Crimson whispered to himself. He checked Memphis' pulse, but found nothing... He was gone, wasn't he? Crimson slowly backed up and out of the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell have I done?", Crimson said to himself in amazement. He didn't think HE was capable of killing someone... did that make him a MURDERER? Crimson slowly approached the broken window and looked outside, dazed. What happened to Guy? Did Memphis already finish him off? Was it possible? All these questions spun around in his mind, further clouding Crimson's train of thought. With a deep sigh emanating from the throat, Crimson turned around to sit back down... and was tackled by an infuriated Memphis Long! The forward movement of the assassin sent both careening through the window of the hotel, ten stories up! Both clutched the other trading punches in mid-air, and Crimson knew he was going to die. Memphis all of a sudden started laughing. People below on the street started screaming and pointing up at the two. Crimson had another idea, and put it into effect IMMEDIATELY. Crimson with a surge of chi energy, spun Memphis in mid-air! Memphis's eyes went wide as he realized EXACTLY what Crimson was doing. But it was too late. Crimson pushed Memphis down, struggling hard to keep him that way. Crimson then closed his eyes, praying this would work. The two were going to fall into the street! Crimson then with another surge of Bushin chi, performed an amazing backflip off of the falling and shocked Memphis, who fell even faster because of the backflip\attack. The assassin flailed helplessly, but it was of no use. Memphis then crashed below into a car as Crimson landed from his descent. But he landed bad, and hit the ground as well with a pained cry as he sprained his ankle. Crimson looked over at Memphis, who smashed through the car's ceiling and in turn, all the windows were broken out. Then the Bushinryuu student noticed something else... the fluid leaking from the front of the car...  
  
"MOVE!", Crimson yelled to the astonished crowd of people. The crowd dispersed quickly, and Crimson hobbled away on his good leg, but not before the car suddenly exploded in a flash of burning metal, glass and cinders. The blast sent Crimson back to the floor yet again, as he ducked a flaming tire. Turning back to the car, the Bushin student observed in sheer horror as Memphis appeared from the middle of the wreckage, his hair flying wildly although there was no breeze.  
  
"*What does it take to get rid of this guy?*", Crimson thought angrily. Memphis eyed Guy's student with a burning look of sheer hatred. The assassin's eyes reversed; the part that was supposed to be white was all- black, and his pupils were all-white. Memphis, with an angry growl, pointed at Crimson.  
  
"You fought well, kid. But trust me on my word when I say that I'll return. I'll get my revenge for this someday...", Memphis forewarned. Then with silver energy rising off of him, Memphis suddenly dematerialized and disappeared. Crimson breathed a sigh of relief. Getting back to his feet, Crimson realized that Guy STILL hadn't returned. He knew what he had to do, now...  
  
"*That's it. It looks as if I'll have to be the one to stop Bison. They must've already captured Guy, or something worse...*", Crimson realized with a chill. Even though he didn't know for sure, Crimson then began making his way to wherever he needed to go to find Bison. It was foolish reasoning, Crimson realized, but it had to be done. Bison and Shadaloo had to be stopped, at any cost, by any means necessary, and the Bushinryuu student realized. And now Crimson was going to step up to see to it that Guy's plan was put into action... 


	10. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

**************************************  
  
Master Of Bushin, Student Of Bushin - Chapter Ten  
  
**************************************  
  
Crimson walked the streets idly, searching for his teacher Guy. But he was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"*Where the heck could Guy have gotten to?*", Crimson wondered to himself. He was hoping that this wasn't one of the Bushin Master's tests. As he made his way through the streets, finally something clicked inside him. The Bushin instincts...  
  
"*Wha...?*"  
  
Crimson then turned around began walking in the same direction he just came from. Turning along a couple of side streets, and quickly brushing past people, Crimson then made a turn into a deserted alley. But, his Bushin instincts proved him right. Guy was in the alley, fighting off Birdie. The young Bushin looked at the battle between the two but for only a second when he realized Guy was losing. With a quick dash, Crimson entered the fray. Guy noticed Crimson from the beginning.  
  
"Crimson."  
  
"Guy."  
  
Birdie looked at both and realized that suddenly the advantage was now in the Bushin duo's favor. "Well, my job 'ere is done."  
  
"What are you talking about? We're not finished yet.", Crimson said, stepping forward into his fighting stance. Birdie chuckled.  
  
"I'm not... but you definitely are!", the former bouncer said. Pointing upwards, Crimson and Guy looked upwards as well, only to see a blue beam rocketing towards them both. Both Bushin fighters then attempted to evade the beam, but it was to no avail. Both fighters soon disappeared right in broad daylight. Birdie chuckled while walking away from the alleyway.  
  
"Well, Bison'll 'andle those two now, I think..."  
  
****************  
  
(Shadaloo Installations Base)  
  
****************  
  
M. Bison chuckled to himself. His teleport beam worked, and would soon send both fighters to the base, where he would dispose of both Bushin fighters. After all, they both were a legitimate threat to his Psycho Power. And threats had to be handily eliminated... Glancing around in his chair, he realized that Juni and Juli were both at door to his private chamber.  
  
"Permission to enter, sir?", Juli asked quietly.  
  
"Come in...", Bison said. Both dolls entered, but not before both saluted Bison. The Lord of Shadaloo smiled only briefly before asking the dolls why they've interrupted him.  
  
"Information regarding the Bushin fighters, Master Bison.", Juni said. Bison's eyebrows momentarily rose in anticipation.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let me have this information. It'd better be relevant...", Bison warned. Juli then spoke.  
  
"Guy and Crimson are currently at the base, Lord Bison."  
  
Bison groaned as if in pain. That's all they needed to tell him? Something he already knew? Nonetheless, Bison figured he would need another test of their combined skill...  
  
"My dolls...", Bison said with an evil grin creeping across his features, "...I believe it is time we pay Guy and his student a visit..."  
  
Both dolls nodded, and after lining up with Bison momentarily, all three soon vanished from Bison's room.  
  
*****  
  
The beam that warped Guy and Crimson from the alley soon dumped them unceremoniously onto the ground. Getting up quickly, both fighters realized they were no longer in Thailand. Even Guy didn't know where they were. The sky was dark as space and it seemed as if a storm was fast approaching, much different from the weather they had seen in Thailand. Crimson though, was a little quicker on the rebound.  
  
"Guy...", Crimson asked his teacher, "...Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I do not know. But what I do know is that there is something ominous about wherever we are right now...", Guy forewarned. Crimson looked at his teacher, then surveyed the surroundings. A couple of mountains in the distance, some rocky ledges... Stepping backwards, Crimson stumbled and nearly fell off a cliff!  
  
"WHOA!", Crimson exclaimed as he regained his footing in enough time. Guy looked around to see in fact, that they were on a rocky ledge of sorts. Momentarily peering over the cliff, Guy finally realized where they were. He summarized it all in one word...  
  
"Bison."  
  
As the Bushinryuu Master said that, he appeared... Bison, with blue energy swirling around him, materialized a few feet away in front of the Bushin duo.  
  
"Hm Hm Hm. Heh. So THIS is the Bushin Master?", Bison said with a sneer. Guy nodded. Then turning his attentions to the younger Bushin fighter, Bison spoke.  
  
"This is obviously your student then...", Bison said with a dark countenance. Crimson gulped only slightly. Bison realized Crimson's anxiety immediately. With a chuckle, Bison spoke to Guy.  
  
"Your student is afraid of me..."  
  
Guy turned to Crimson, who didn't say anything. Turning back towards the Lord of Shadaloo, Guy spoke.  
  
"He has a right to be, if he is. After all, he's never confronted such a harrowing evil..."  
  
Bison heard that and smiled. "I'll take that as a definite compliment. Now, for the real reason I've brought you here..."  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Bison...", Guy said quietly. Bison chuckled, before laughing scornfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to give you two the honor of dying by MY hand first... I will let my dolls fight you to see if the two of you are worthy!"  
  
"*Dolls?*", Crimson thought momentarily. Suddenly, Juni and Juli finally appeared next to Bison and stepped into their twin fighting stances.  
  
"Entertain our guests well, my dolls...", Bison said with a sneer directed at Guy. Both dolls replied, "Yes sir!", and started to approach the Bushin duo as Bison suddenly disappeared in a blue glowing halo. Crimson and Guy looked at each other, and nodded. They knew what had to be done. In order to get to Bison, they'd have to defeat the 'dolls' first. And that's what the Bushin duo was going to do.  
  
-----  
  
End of Chapter Ten  
  
----- 


	11. Master & Student of Bushinryuu: Chapter ...

**************************************  
  
Master Of Bushin, Student Of Bushin - Chapter Eleven  
  
**************************************  
  
As Guy and Crimson began to battle the two dolls, Bison observed from a distance while chuckling.  
  
"*If they can get past my dolls, then I'll know they are worthy of death by my hand...*", Bison thought evilly. He had infused both Juni and Juli with an extra dose of Psycho Power to make sure the Bushin duo had an extra-hard fight. And currently, the dolls had the advantage over Guy and Crimson...  
  
*****  
  
"*How can these girls have so much power?*", Crimson thought momentarily while avoiding a kick from Juli. He countered with a palm strike, which Juli parried by taking Crimson's arm towards her, then with a surge from seemingly nowhere, suddenly performed a flying forward kick right into Crimson's chest. Guy couldn't help his student, because he was locked in an intense battle with Juni. Evading a double-handed swing from Juni, the Bushin Master kicked outward at an angle, which caught the doll in the shoulder. Nonetheless, Juni continued with her assault of Guy. She made her way towards him, then went into an all-out dash. Guy tensed up, and then kicked Juni, but missed as she used her Mach Slide to warp past him. Turning around, Guy was grappled by Juni, who suddenly jumped into the air. Both fighters suddenly went into a spin in mid-air, and Guy caught the unpleasant pain from the attack as Juni directed back toward the ground with her knee in his abdomen and a hand around his throat.  
  
"*Damn... Where are these two getting such powerful energy?*", Guy thought while picking himself up from he ground shakily. These two 'dolls' were definitely getting the better of the Bushin duo. Guy then jumped into the air and flipped past Juni, who appropriately turned around to face the Bushin Master. Juni made the first move, however. Dashing towards the Bushin Master, Guy made the doll pay with a Bushin Senpukyaku. Juni hit the ground and then with a defensive roll, quickly got back to her feet. Guy capitalized on Juni by dashing towards her then slowing down abruptly. Juni, who was expecting an attack, lashed outward at Guy, and missed badly, just the way the Bushin Master planned it. Guy then with a surge of chi, immediately went into his Bushin Gouraikyaku. Several blows found their mark, but didn't render Juni unconscious. In fact, she barely looked dazed. Getting into her fighting stance, all Juni said was, "Commencing attack. Level C mode initiated for battle."  
  
Crimson wasn't having a cakewalk against Juli. Most of his attacks had been negated by the raven-haired doll. Some had a minor effect, but most (if not all) had not hurt or slow down Juli's advances at all.  
  
"*Damn... What do I hafta' do to break this chick's guard?*", Crimson thought baffled. He threw a fist in Juli's direction. Juli sidestepped the attack, then spun-reversed into her Spin Knuckle attack, sending Crimson backwards onto his posterior. But before Juli could continue on with an extra attack, the young Bushin got to his feet and swept the doll off her feet with a well-placed kick to the back of the heel. The tide was suddenly beginning to turn in the Bushin duo's favor. Juni missed Guy with a double- handed swing, and Guy didn't miss the chance to counter. The Bushin master jumped in the air, revolving three times in his Senpukyaku technique. Meanwhile, Crimson was beginning to get wind of Juli's attack pattern as well. The young student of Bushin dodged and moved past several of Juli's punches and kicks and returned them with grace and skill. Bison looked on.  
  
"*Hm. They're beginning to win... I think it's time...*", Bison thought to himself. Suddenly at the battle area, Juni stepped away from Guy in a military salute.  
  
"*What attack is this?*", Guy wondered.  
  
"Yes sir!", She exclaimed. As she said that, Bison reappeared and in a blue blaze of energy, went into his Psycho Crusher! Guy luckily escaped the fatal move, but was nonetheless hurt by the attack. Crimson leapt high over Juli, and helped his teacher up.  
  
"You okay, Guy?", Crimson asked, worried. Guy nodded.  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
Bison floated down toward the ground and spoke to the Bushin fighters. "That was only a fraction of the power I hold..."  
  
The Lord of Shadaloo then turned to his dolls. "...You two can go. You have fought well."  
  
"Thank you, sir.", Juli said, saluting her master.  
  
"Yes, sir.", Juni said, going into a salute as well. Bison nodded at both, and they both disappeared. Turning to the Bushin duo, the master of Psycho Power scoffed at Guy and Crimson as if they were insignificant. Then with a slight chuckle, he spoke.  
  
"You two are a joke. You think you can defeat me, but I shall prove you wrong..."  
  
"No, Bison...", Guy said, "...It is YOU, who is wrong. You have threatened this world with your evil acts long enough. I have made it my business to stop you. Once and for all..."  
  
Bison scoffed again. With a sneer, he turned to Crimson.  
  
"And you... What exactly do YOU have in store for me?"  
  
Crimson gulped slightly. Then, mustering up as much courage as possible, the Bushin student spoke.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
Those words seemingly got to Bison. With a loud resounding laugh that was more of a bellow, the Lord of Shadaloo spoke soon after.  
  
"I guess we will! Prepare for a most painful death, Bushin!", Bison exclaimed. He finally set his feet onto the ground. The wind seemingly picked up from nowhere, ruffling Bison's flowing cape. That was only sound heard between the three fighters. Guy and Crimson soon began to approach Bison slowly, methodically... Bison simply stood there, arms folded at his chest, with an arrogant smirk on his features. Then, with a total abandon of thought, Crimson attacked first! With a karate yell, Crimson went straight for Bison with a kick. Bison blocked the kick expertly, and Crimson received a glowing fist in return. Staggering back, Crimson's teacher made his move. Stepping in, Guy showed Bison a myriad of varied attacks, but none had too much of an effect on Bison at all. In fact, he seemed amused by the efforts of Guy and Crimson.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?", Bison asked them while laughing. Guy and Crimson looked at each other and nodded. Both Bushin fighters then went straight for Bison with a double Dashing Crescent. Upon reaching Bison, Crimson went wide-eyed as Bison dematerialized and warped away from the attack. Guy was faster on the rebound, and turned around immediately. Bison appeared from behind them with an evil grin that turned into a frown as he realized Guy saw through his plan. A straight kick from Guy sent Bison backwards, but not as far as the Bushinryuu Master would've liked. Bison then tossed a Psycho Shot at Crimson, and Guy jumped up to counter. Crimson blocked the attack, and lobbed his Hadouryuken to counter. Bison blocked the fireball, and tossed Guy from his Izuna Drop technique. Guy landed on his feet behind Bison. The Bushin Master then rushed Bison. The Lord of Shadaloo prepared to counter, but forgot about Crimson. With his arm blazing red, Crimson sneak-attacked Bison with a super fireball. THAT finally made Bison stagger forward. Guy capitalized on his student's attack, and followed up with his Bushin Hassouken, sending Bison into the air. But that wasn't enough. Bison flipped backwards in mid-air, and plummeted down towards Guy with his Skull Diver attack. But he forgot about Crimson AGAIN.  
  
"Bushin... HASSOUKEN!!!", Crimson said with a surge of energy. Before Bison could knock Guy down, he felt himself knocked back into the air by Crimson's rising attack. Now Bison was beginning to get angry. Recovering in the air once more, Bison caught an amazed Crimson, and threw him back toward the ground HARD. The young Bushin student hit the cold earth with a thud, but got to his feet. Guy realized his student was in danger, and knew Bison would try and use that to his advantage.  
  
"Crimson! STAY BACK!", Guy warned. Bison with a growl, threw another Psycho Shot at Guy, who blocked the attack. Then, with another warp, Bison momentarily appeared behind Crimson, who lashed outwards with a kick that missed it's mark. Bison vanished once more, and then Guy felt a Psycho Shot hit him in the back. Whirling around to confront the evil Bison, Guy then received a crushing blow to his jaw that sent him into the air. It was then that Bison started sliding backwards...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!?!", Crimson thought frantically, running towards Bison to try and stop the attack. Suddenly Bison surged forward, spinning rapidly and engulfed in blue energy as his attack caught Guy head-on.  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHER!"  
  
Guy hit the ground, dazed. Crimson was hit only once, luckily. The Bushin Master nonetheless got to his feet, and continued the fight against Bison with Crimson alongside him. Both continued their attack on Shadaloo's leader, trading punches and kicks back and forth like pinball. Bison was still getting the better of the Bushin duo, catching them with several attacks. But both Crimson and Guy fought diligently regardless. Suddenly a window of opportunity came through for Crimson, and he took full advantage. Dashing towards Bison, Crimson then went through him the way Guy did when they were training! Even Bison looked impressed. But Crimson then threw another Hadouryuken, and it hit Bison in the small of the back.  
  
"ARGH!", Bison bellowed. Crimson and Guy from both sides of Bison then both performed a kick directed at Bison's head. Both attacks from both fighters connected with Bison's skull. The Lord of Shadaloo didn't get knocked out, but he was dazed.  
  
"Very good... Very impressive. But not good enough to defeat me!", Bison declared. Then, in an amazing display of quickness and maneuverability, Bison knocked down Guy with a knee press, and whirled around in enough time to take down Crimson with a fist to the jaw. Both fighters picked themselves up off the ground at the same time, and countered with a twin Bushin-Senpukyaku attack in Bison's direction. Both attacks found their mark, and Bison finally hit the ground, felled by Guy and Crimson's move. However, he also recovered fairly quickly. With both arms glowing with Psycho Power, Bison threw a Psycho Shot in Crimson's direction, then warped away. Crimson easily avoided the ball of energy. Suddenly, Bison appeared behind Crimson and kicked him into Guy. Both fighters hit the ground. Bison laughed at both.  
  
"Pitiful!", Bison laughed. Suddenly surging backwards, Bison slowly faded out of the Bushin duo's sights... Crimson was the first to get up. Guy's eyes went wide as he recognized Bison's attack.  
  
"CRIMSON!... GET DOWN!!!!!", Guy yelled to his student. But it was too late... Bison surged through the air, spinning rapidly. Crimson's eyes went wide only for a moment as he saw Bison rocketing towards him.  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHERRRR!!!!!"  
  
As Bison finished his move, he warped back to a floating position not too far away from Guy. Crimson's body fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. Guy rushed to his student's aid.  
  
"Crimson... Damn... Are you okay?", Guy said, looking over his student. But it was of no use... Bison simply stood watching Guy tend to his student with a smirk. After realizing Crimson was unconscious or even worse, Guy simply set Crimson down onto the ground. Looking at Bison, Guy pointed a finger at him accusingly.  
  
"You...you tried to kill him...", Guy said, his voice barely a whisper. Bison snickered before going into full-tilt laughter.  
  
"I did, didn't I?", Bison said, still laughing. Then, with his evil blue eyes glowing, Bison added, "...Now it's your turn to feel the might of Psycho Power..."  
  
"Never...", Guy said. Running full-speed at Bison, Guy yelled out his anger in his Dashing Crescent attack. Bison let the move hit him, and tried to counter with a Knee Press. Guy, with another surge of energy, used his speed to go past Bison's attack. Hitting Bison in the back, Guy sped past him when Bison tried to counter again. Now, appearing in front of Bison, Guy kicked Bison in the face. Bison staggered backwards. With a growl of frustration, he struck out at Guy yet again, this time with a Psycho Shot. Guy blocked the attack. Bison suddenly appeared behind the Bushin Master and struck him in the small of the back with a hard punch. Guy hit the ground but knew well enough to roll away into the defensive. Both Guy and Bison stared at each other. Soon enough, Bison began to advance on the Bushin Master. Guy awaited Bison in his stance. Looking past Bison, Guy's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wha...?", Bison murmured, uncertain of what Guy was looking at. Turning around, he was faced by an already attacking Crimson!  
  
"BUSHIN MUSOURENGE!!!"  
  
Bison was then struck multiple times by Crimson, who seemingly was pouring all his fighting spirit and energy into the attack. Then, as soon as it was initiated, it was over, and Crimson flipped towards Guy with grace. Then he nearly fell over.  
  
"Crimson!", Guy asked him. "...How did you...?"  
  
"I don't know... It must be the untapped Bushin power you said I hadn't mastered yet...", Crimson muttered. Guy then turned back to Bison, who was getting up from Crimson's sneak attack. Looking at Guy, then at Crimson, Bison's expression was of sheer anger.  
  
"You honestly think that will stop me!?! I'll never be defeated!!! I'll finish you both NOW!!!", Bison boasted.  
  
"Ikuzo. Do it, then... Kill us both, if you have the power necessary to do so...", Guy said, taunting Bison. Bison's eyebrows raised only but for a nanosecond at Guy's challenge, then he nodded. With an evil grin, The Lord of Shadaloo began to slide backwards again, ready and willing to take the lives of these two foolish Bushin Ninjas... This time Crimson and Guy simply stood there, waiting... Soon enough, M. Bison roared back into view as he spun towards Guy and Crimson... The Bushin duo began to charge their chi energy to untapped levels, preparing to counter Bison's attack... The three energies suddenly clashed upon the twin impact of Guy and Crimson's Bushin Musourenge and M. Bison's Shin Psycho Crusher, causing a bright flash of chi energy and Psycho Power melded into one...  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!"  
  
"BUSHIN MUSOURENGE!!!"  
  
*****  
  
...Crimson's eyes fluttered open. Struggling to get up, the Bushin student was able to get to one knee. Breathing heavily, he looked up to see a hand offering him help. Looking farther up to the person's face, he smiled weakly. It was, of all people, Aaron Volpe. He was there alongside Chun-Li and Charlie. A helicopter was humming in the distance not too far away.  
  
"Good fight, mayhap?", Volpe said with a smile. Crimson nodded. Getting to his feet, Crimson realized something.  
  
"Where's Guy?", Crimson asked, suddenly flustered. A hand was placed on the young Bushin's shoulder. Whirling around, Crimson was face to face with his teacher.  
  
"Right here.", Guy said. Crimson looked around. Another question soon came to his mind.  
  
"Um, where's Bison?"  
  
"I don't know...", Guy said. "When all of our attacks collided with each other, something happened... He might've escaped."  
  
"As in he punked out?", Crimson asked.  
  
"Basically, yup.", Volpe said with a smile. Chun-Li looked somewhat ticked off about something, and she spoke on it.  
  
"I just wish we would've had a better chance to strike him down...", Chun- Li muttered. Then turning to Guy, she added, "...And now, because of you and your student Crimson, we won't be able to get that chance for a long time, I'm guessing."  
  
"Don't worry...", Charlie said, "...Knowing Bison, he'll be back. Real soon, probably. He'll tend to his wounds- if any, and he'll return. And when he does, we'll be ready..."  
  
Volpe turned to his friend Crimson. "So, uh, are you two guys going to need any assistance or anything before we go?"  
  
"Actually...", Crimson started, "...We could use some help. You see, we don't really know where we are. I don't, anyway..."  
  
"We'll give you a lift, if you need it.", Volpe said. Guy shook off that with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Not necessary. I know the way back. Thank you for the offer.", Guy said. Crimson looked at his teacher with a look of simple bafflement. Guy saw that, and turned to Volpe.  
  
"In fact, a lift would be appreciated.", Guy said with a smile. Volpe nodded with a smile. Making their way towards the helicopter where Chun-Li and Charlie were waiting, all three fighters entered. Then, with a couple of switches pulled and levers geared, Charlie piloted the chopper into the sky and all five fighters made their way from the site of the fierce battle. Crimson felt like dozing off to sleep, when yet ANOTHER question returned into his mind. Tapping Guy on the shoulder idly, the Bushin Master turned in Crimson's direction.  
  
"What's the problem?", Guy asked.  
  
"You never did tell me who won between you and Ken.", Crimson said with a smirk. Guy's eyebrows heightened slightly before returning to normal. Then with a smile, Crimson's teacher spoke.  
  
"Who do you think won?"  
  
That settled that. Crimson smiled at Guy, then with sleep overcoming him, he dozed off. His journey was just beginning, and even though he wasn't a master of Bushinryuu yet, Crimson was sure that he could achieve that goal. And with a smart and powerful teacher in Guy, Crimson knew that it wouldn't be long that he too, would have to take the awesome burden of Bushin Style on his shoulders. He was ready for it... Guy sat down quietly, looking out the window. He wasn't going to tell Crimson the truth, but he knew in his heart that Bison wasn't gone.  
  
"*I know he's still alive. I feel his evil energy surging, even from here... I shall return to finish what I've started. He will not be a threat to this world any longer. THAT, is a promise...*", Guy thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
A figure stood at the battle site, looking up at the helicopter passing by in the air. The figure was Bison. With a grim smile, he turned around and spoke to himself.  
  
"Hm... Those two are a true challenge, after all... I shall break them nonetheless. They may think they've won the battle, but I will return stronger than ever. I will be the one who wins the war... Guy shall soon realize that I am not gone. He probably already knows... He'll return. And that is when I will kill both him and his student. No one will defy Shadaloo..."  
  
With that last word spoken by the Lord of Shadaloo, Bison suddenly faded away in the darkness as if a ghost. The words he spoke were true. The two Bushin Ninjas would return. And Bison KNEW Guy would return. The battle was not over... Not yet...  
  
***********  
  
The end...?  
  
*********** 


End file.
